Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado
by KeiZero
Summary: Shuu sai numa turnê com a Bad Luck, Yuki tem que ficar em casa para trabalhar num livro misterioso. A história préturnê, turnê, a agonia de Eiri em admitir seu amor e recepcionar Shuichi com uma surpresa. ShuuxYuki RyuxTatsu Kx HiroxAyaka. YAOI! -COMPLETA
1. Neve Incerta

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 1_

Mr. K entrou na sala impaciente, reclamando que Tohma estava ocupando a máquina de café...

"Sakano-san! Eu quero café! Agora!" já engatilhando a Magnum enquanto Sakano-san saía apressado e resmungão pelo corredor.

"La Li HOOO!" Shuichi saudou o empresário, que acabava de fazer sua entrada triunfal com o copo de café. E então Hiro perguntou:

"K-kun! Como vai aquele negócio da gente fazer uma turnê?"

"Bem, Nakano-san!" disse K, com o humor restaurado. ""Vamos partir em uma semana, e voltaremos daqui a... 1 MÊS!!!"

Shuichi, Hiro e Fukisaki exultaram com a notícia. Começaram o ensaio.

Sakano-san chegou com o café de Mr. K e começou: "K... Esta tirnê será uma ótima oportunidade pra Bad Luck! Mas... Shuichi-kun..."

"Já cuidei disso, Sakano-san."

Depois do ensaio, Shuichhi foi direto para casa. Yuki não estava, então ele ligou para Hiro para falar sobre a turnê (vindo d Shuichi, sobre nada).

Yuki-san, por sua vez, discutia com sua editora no escritório dela:

"Você não quer pôr o título qe e escolhi? Sem problemas" pegou o celular e se levantou. "Tohma, será que a NG poderia publicar um livro ao invés de um CD daqui em diante? Não seria uma ótima fonte de lucro e publicidade ter um livro meu public..."

"Yuki sensei! Está bem, vemos revisar a minha decisão..."

"...ado. Me ligue mais tarde."ele fechou o celular e displicentemente olhou para a janela, pensando no título de seu livro. Então, saiu da sala sm dizer uma palavra, ao som da voz distante da editora chefe, que o implorava para ficar. Mas ele não estava nem ouvindo: seu títlo ecoava forte em sua mente.

Ele chegou em casa e Shuichi já estava fazendo (tentando fazer) o jantar.

"Yukiii! Cadê o lámen? Yuki!"

Eiri foi até a sala, desligou a TV e foi até a cozinha.

"Você só sabe cozinhar isto? Já faz três dias que a gente só come isso. Amanhã deixa qe e cozinho, viu?" e, abrindo a geladeira, pegou uma latinha de café que em seguida colocou no micro-ondas.

"Yuki!" Shuichi começou. "Você vai cozinhar pra mim? Que fofo, Yuki!" e abraçou-o, quase derrubando o namorado da cadeira.

No dia seguinte, Shuichi foi almoçar com Yki perto da NG. Yki pedi uma porção de tempurá para os dois.

"Yuki... preciso te contar uma coisa..."

Agora não, pensou Yuki. Mas ao invés disso falou para Shuichi: "Preciso resolver uma problemas no trabalho e já estou muito irritado. Pode me falar isso depois? Termine de comer e depois podemos ir ver ma coisa que eu queria te mostrar aqui perto..."

Shuichi sorriu e terminou de comer. Depois falaria... Mas tinha que falar. Não iria à turnê sem dizer a Yuki sobre o que o impedia de assinar o contrato para a saída da turnê. Mas então Yuki interrompeu seus pensamentos tocando sua mão levemente para que este selevantasse. Ele quase caiu da cadeira de alegria ("Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii... você..." ), e então agarrou-se ao braço de Yuki, que o repeliu com o gesto rápido. Então ele começou a conduzir o garoto de cabelos bagunçados pela rua, quando seu celular tocou: ra Mizuki-san (a editora) aceitando finalmente o título do livro.

"Shu-chan, preciso ir. Te vejo à noite, sim? Hoje eu que cozinho, não se esqueça." E partiu apressado para o escritório da editora. Shuichi, com uma cara melancólica, andou para o no sentido oposto, de volta à NG. Mas então lembrou da frase que uma vez ouvira de Yuki: "O qe eu preciso fazer para te ver feliz?" e sorriu.

Shuichi estava preocupado. Como contaria a Yuki da turnê? Mas então o seguinte pensamento lhe ocorreu: " E se ele nem fizer questão de eu estar morando com ele? Será que ele sentiria minha falta duranre a turnê? Eu podia mandar uma foto minha pelo correio todo dia! Ou... Há! Eu podia deixar o meu Kumagorô com ele! Daí ele nçao ia se sentir tão sozinho durante a noite..." porém este pensamento o atordoou até a hora do ensaio.

"Shuichi-kun!!!" Hiro cumprimentou-o com um abraço. Preciso te contar algo importante. Venha aqui, é sério..."

_O que será que Hiro quer tanto contar a Shindou? Como Shuichi contará a Yuki sobre seus temores e qual será a reação do escritor? Descubra no próximo episódio de "Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado"! _


	2. É difícil segurar tua mão

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 2_

"Shuichi-kun!!!" Hiro cumprimentou-o com um abraço. Preciso te contar algo importante. Venha aqui, é sério... Ayaka-san vai vir passar esta semana antes de nós irmos para a turnê aqui em Tóquio, na casa dos avós! E... eu estava pensando... Shuichi?"

Mas Shuichi não o estava ouvindo. Ele estava procurando algo em sua mochila – tirou vários papéis e outras coisas inúteis, para por fim achar o que procurava: o cosplay de amplificador que copiara de Ryuichi... (vide OVA) Já ia saindo de fininho quando K entrou e anncio, colocando a magnum no "amplificador-shuichi":

"Você não vai a lgar nenhum, mr. Amplificador. You stay aqui!!!"

Quando o ensaio terminou, Shuichi estava voltando para casa com Hiro, qe falava sem parar de Ayaka. Shuichi não sportava o fato de partir, pois tinha medo de Yuki esquecê-lo...

"Shuichi," disse Hiro, sonhador "Se Ayaka-san quiser, está tudo bem se e levá-la com a trnê com a gente? Ela está de férias, sabe como é... Nós não temos férias direito, mas ela tem hahaha... É a primeira vez que não acho que é injusto os outros terem férias!!!"

"Eu não gosto dela. Ela tentou roubar o MEU Yuki!"

"Bobo. Você o roubou dela! Mas agora você está com ele, feliz e saltitante. Deixa ela comigo, ok?"

"Tá... Mas só se você passar no mercado e comprar... hum... mais um pacote de Pocky de MORANGOOOOO!!!"

"Hahaha... seu mimado... vamos."

Quando Shuichi chegou em casa, Yuki estava trabalhando. Shu-chan, então, disse baixinho:

"Yuki! Cheguei! Vamos jantar?" Yki, depois de ns vinte segundos, fechou a tampa do comptador e levantou. De pé, tirou os óculos; seus cabelos estavam desarrumados, seu rosto cansado. Seu olhar vago foi de Shuichi para a porta, e então andou e pegou a mão do namorado, levando-o para a cozinha.

"Shuichi-kun... o quê você quer comer Não pode ser lámen!" e sorriu levemente. Shuichi não entendia o que estava acontecendo... Yuki sendo amável?

"Quero crepe! Sabe fazer? Aquela coisa francesa..."

"Sim. Pegue a frigideira." Yuki cozinhava divinamente, fruto de anos morando sozinho. Shuichi admirava cada momento, cada movimento de Yuki; seu cabelo rosa sendo arrumado comfreqüência para não ficar em cima de seus olhos – estava ficando longo. Assim que Yki terminou de cozinhar Shuichi estava procurando um elástico para prender o cabelo.

Depois do jantar, Shuichi falo finalmente: "Yuki... tenho que falar logo... Eu..." ele não queria dizer, não queria ouvir de Yuki (que ainda por cima estava carinhoso) que não faria diferença, ou algo do tipo 'que bom, assim você me livra da sua idiotice'.

"Fale, Shu-chan" Shu-chan! Como assim? AHHH! Me chamando assim... dá vontade de abraçar...

"Eu vou para uma turnê e vou passar um mês fora. Eu prometo que eu não queria ir! Eu tentei vestir o meu cosplay de amplificador e fugir, mas o K-san..."

"Era só isso?" disse Yuki com indiferença "Por que tanta preocupação? Eu tenho m prazo para daqui a uma semana, você sabia, né? É só trabalho, Shuichi... Se não quiser trabalhar, vá morar embaixo de ponte."

Shuichi saiu da sala furioso. Em baixo da ponte? Ele só queria demonstrar que não queria deixá-lo... Então porque Eiri fora tão meigo com ele? Se fosse para depois dizer isso... Então ele realmente não se importava, ele realmente não sentiria sua falta...

Yuki acordou com dor de cabeça, pois mal dormira. Seu prazo era curto, seu título mal aceito... Estava se matando para cumprir o prazo e Shuichi só reclamava... isso irritava! Olhou para o lado e viu mechas de cabelo rosa. Eiri lembrou-se da primeira vez que vira o garoto – nesta ocasião, o cantor estava lutando para realizar seu sonho, seu trabalho. Agora que estavam juntos, ele pensava: 'não posso atrapalhar se trabalho, Shuichi. Seu trabalho foi o motivo pelo qual eu te encontrei, é o motivo para você estar tão feliz com sua banda... Se eu atrapalha-lo prendendo-o, ele ficará como eu, preso a algo que por muito tempo me impediu de fazer ma série de coisas. Eu não tenho opção, só posso ser firme..."

E então Shuichi acordou.

_Pela primeira vez, mostro os pensamentos do Eiri-kun... Emocionante, não? Demorei pra descobrir o que ele pensaria nessa ocasião!!! Ele é tão confuso! Confiram o próximo episódio, quando saberemos como Shuichi vai lidar com as contradições que acercam Yuki e a turnê! _


	3. Onde você está!

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 3_

_Olá pessoal! Gostaria de, em primeiro lugar, agradecer a todos que estão lendo minha fic! É muito importante ter o apoio de vocês, leitores, pois é isso que me motiva a continuar batalhando contra esse complicado Yuki imprevisível que bagunça a minha história! Hehehe... Todo dia, quando estou escrevendo (geralmente na aula, quando a inspiração vem - já estou lá no capítulo 10 mais ou menos), o Yuki me prega uma peça e me faz soltar um grande "ORO?" e, em seguida, um NANODAAAAAAA! Obrigado pelo apoio!_

Naquela manhã, logo depois de Shuichi acordar, o telefone tocou. Era Mr. K, acordando-o: já eram 10 horas! Ele estava exausto, e não lhe saía da cabeça que talvez o que ele fosse fazer era dormir embaixo da ponte... Esse pensamento só era ruim, pois Yuki não se sujaria num lugar assim -Yuki não iria com ele. E Essa era a condição para fazê-lo feliz: ter o taciturno escritor ao seu lado.

Passaram-se quatro dias nos quais Shuichi evitava Yuki ao máximo. O escritor tentava acordá-lo mas Shuindou-kun fingia estar dormindo profundamente, e assim Yuki partia para o trabalho sem ao menos tomar café da manhã (isso, para o Yuki sensei, era estranho. Muito estranho. Yuuuki, cadê a sua fome de doces???). Mas a coisa que Shuichi realmente queria (apesar de estar dando um gelo na própria neve) era poder abrir os olhos e ver aquele sorriso sínico só mais uma vez... por mais que fosse doloroso pensar que era, literalmente, sinismo, ele queria pular da cama e abraçar o namorado, queria beijar Yuki, queria tê-lo...

Na N-G, Sakano-san estava ficando preocupado com o estado deprimente de Shuichi, e K... bom, K queria fuzilar o vocalista. Nada melhor do que mais um furo na testa, já que dentro da cabeça daquele tonto só havia ar fresco... Quando saíram do ensaio, Foi com Hiro até o metrô. Este estava com fundas olheiras... "Hiro!!! Você..."

"Não Shuichi, eu não fui no karaokê com a Ayaka-chan. Essa não cola mais, ok? E as suas desculpas são bem piores!!! Hahaha... tipo: fiquei vendo TV, ou... lavando a louça, costurando a blusa do Yuki que você rasgou (hahaha isso é bem possível... Tratando-se do amor de Shuichi... Tudo pode acontecer dentro daquele imenso vazio cor de rosa! pensamentos do Hiro)"

"Ele tava tão kawaii naquela hora! Daí sem querer e rasguei a blusa dele e... bem..."

"Tá bom Shuichi, eu conto, tá? Você venceu. É que... Eu..." Hiro parou e olhou para Shuichi com um olhar doce e melancólico: a amizade de Shuichi tinha sido o que o fizera continuar a fazer o que amava: tocar... Eles haviam passado por tudo juntos, desde o ginásio...

"Shu-chan, eu estou nervoso com aquela história de levar a Ayaka-chan na turnê. Os pais dela nunca a deixariam ir... E eu não quero que ela fuja comigo sem a permissão deles, porque ela terá problemas depois... Porém, não consigo me conter em pensar em quando ela fugiu de casa pelo Yuki. Será que ela faria a mesma coisa por mim? Sói um pouco saber que ela não faria... Mas isso também trará problemas a ela..."

Shuichi abraçou-o. "Hiro, eu também senti isso quando ele foi gentil com Ayaka-chan na minha frente, senti como se comigo ele não fosse e com ela ele fosse mais dedicado... Porém, no final das contas, ele me escolheu. E agora é a sua vez de ter Ayaka-chan. Estou feliz por você, Hiro... E mesmo se ela não fugir com você, eu garanto que ela não vai te deixar assim... Porque ela não desiste, sabe... E já que eu não cuidei direito de você, talvez ela consiga, né... "

Hiro sorriu, e soltou-se do abraço. Olhou para o amigo, tudo parou, e o olhar dos dois congelou o tempo, como se houvesse o vento e o frio, o calor e o nada, tudo rodeando um vácuo que puxava tudo para perto sem noção de tempo e espaço.

"Shuichi, até que você cuidou de mim. Ok? Agora vamos." E a imagem de Shuichi lembrou-o do dia em que este o segurou e não deixou-o fugir de música que os unia ao mundo.

Na noite deste dia, Shuichi chegou em casa e não encontrou Yuki, suas coisas espalhadas pelos cômodos, como se ele tivesse estado ali a segundos atrás mas só saíra pelo fato de Shuichi ter chegado... Então ele fez o jantar e esperou. Meia noite, uma...  
à uma e meia Yki chegou e sentou-se no sofá, exausto.

"Yuki! Eu já fiz o jantar! Vamos comer?"

"Eu já comi. Coma aí o seu lámen, não sei porque esperou tanto."

"Eu... Hey, onde você foi? Por que demorou tanto pra..."

"Vá dormir, se não quer comer. Me deixe em paz."

Shuichi comeu emburrado. Ele tinha feito macarrão ocidental com molho de tomate que comprara pronto, a comida preferida de Yuki, mas ele não queria comer. Ao menos quis saber o que tinha pra jantar e já foi comer fora... Shuichi bateu a porta do quarto e foi dormir, trancando a porta. 'Ele que durma debaixo da ponte! Saindo para se divertir sem mim! Desgraçado! Yukiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!' seus pensamentos só levavam-no a mais lágrimas.

No final das contas, não conseguia ser frio com Eiri, não conseguia pensar em deixa-lo, mesmo que isso o fizesse mal... Não conseguia firmar-se de pé sem pensar no olhar dele, não conseguia não contorcer o corpo de agonia quando sentia-se á parte num mundo sem Yuki, ou melhor, num mundo do qual Yuki o excluíra. E então, às cinco da manhã, se rendeu: saiu do quarto, viu Yuki deitado no sofá, dormindo angelicalmente... Mas saiu pela porta decidido, rumo à padaria, onde tomaria café.

Yuki finalmente acordou, às 9:30 da manhã. Foi acordar Shuichi, mas viu que ele já tinha saído, depois de ter procurado-o na casa inteira, onde a cozinha foi o último lugar – viu o macarrão ocidental que aquela pirralho de cabelos cor-de-rosa tinha preparado. Droga, justo hoje que não era Lámen, eu comi aquela porcaria de hamburger de merda, praguejou. Onde estava aquele pirralho? Droga, onde ele está?!!! Yuki pegou-se esmurrando a geladeira. Então, abriu-a e pegou uma latinha de cerveja, que abriu e bebeu de uma tacada só. Porque isso o perturbava tanto? Ele não queria que Shuichi fosse embora, mas ainda assim praguejava contra ele. Não pode ser, Eiri. Da última vez que você sentiu isso, olhe como acabou. Mas... Será que ele não é burro o suficiente para não pensar num plano daqueles? Shuichi... onde você está? Yuki não podia se conter mais em ter esses pensamentos, que o levaram a ir até o quarto e tentar dormir, embora soubesse que não conseguiria.

_No próximo capítulo, veremos como serão os últimos momentos antes da turnê..._


	4. Aqui, agora

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 4_

_A pedidos, estou respondendo as reviews._

_-Dragonesa! Hahaha eh no volume cinco ele é realmente carinhoso o.o e o Shuichi fala mesmo que é estranho! Mas eu prometo que eu escrevi a fic antes de ler o manga... hahaha pode perguntar pro Shourikan, ele sabe o quanto eu demorei pra digitar a fic! Mas que bom que você está gostando e está me apoiando nessa longa jornada de complicações incessantes do Yuki sensei... Não entendo ele, droga! XD_

_-Shouri-kun. Eu sei que você me enche o saco com a gramática e os 'u' faltanto. Mas obrigada assim mesmo pelas reviews! E eu achei o meu caderno! Embora eu ainda ache que foi culpa do Akabane eu ter perdido XD Hahaha e q bom q vc gostou do amv... Bom, acho que tah na hora de escrever a fic._

_-(pessoas que não deixam review faz eras, voltem a ler a fic! Prometo que darei o máximo de mim para ela sair legal!)_

No estúdio da N-G, tudo ia de mal a pior. K gritava com Sakano-san, que não concordava com mandar Shuichi na turnê amarrado no teclado (que por sua vez estaria sendo carregado por K)... O produtor e Hiro-kun tentaram de tudo: fazer o Kumagoro que Shuichi ganhara de Ryuichi atingi-lo com o 'Kumagoro Beam!', tentaram fazer K fingir-se de Yuki e pedir com "carinho", mas isso terminou com uma magnum engatilhada...

"Gente, o Yuki nem liga se eu for ou não na turnê... Talvez ele até queira que eu vá para se livrar de mim... E daí ele vai sumir, e ir embora, e..." mas Shuichi não conseguiu continuar seu discurso à beira das lágrimas, pois Hiro o interrompeu, sério:

"Shuichi! Se ele não te quer, ele irá embora. Ele já fez isso antes! Se ele _realmente_ não te quer, ele irá dizer. Pergunte a ele, então! E se você não perguntar... Bom, daí eu vou perguntar. Hoje você vai trabalhar, voltar pra casa, e falar com ele. E ele vai ter que falar com você! Ah vai... porque se ele não ouvir, quem vai te ouvir como namorado? Eu? Acho melhor que ele fale, hahaha..." e mais uma vez Hiroshi Nakano fez Shuichi pensar um pouco – ou melhor, pensou por ele. Porém, na verdade, era a sua vida com Ayaka e os pais dela que precisava de uma grande idéia para funcionar...

Depois do ensaio, que por sinal fora muito bom, Shuichi dirigiu-se ao metrô para ir pra casa. Porém, quando estava no metrô, viu Tatsuha de relance, Foi em direção a ele, mas parou a uns vinte metros, perplexo: Ayaka estava com ele, que por sua vez estava braçandp-a!!! Será que ela tinha algo com Tatsuha? Então, quando Shuichi observou com mais cuidado, viu que ela estava chorando... Ele precisava ir para casa o mais rápido possível e justo nesse dia acontecia algo que ele gostaria de investigar mais a fundo... Ele nunca perdoaria Ayaka. Traindo Hiro dessa forma... Ela ia pagar caro! Mas tinha que ir para casa.

Yuki chegou, exausto. Shindou-kun estava no sofá, assistindo ao show de encerramento de carreira da Nittle Grasper. Eiri achou estranho o namorado não estar cantando junto com a fita. Quando a música final terminou, Yuki saiu da cozinha e sentou-se ao lado de Shuichi. Ele abraçou-o, mas Shuichi não reagiu... Muito, _muuuito_ estranho!

"Shuichi, você está com uma cara horrível de deprimido. O que você quer, hein?" à essa altura, os olhos de Shuichi estavam cheios de lágrimas... Abraçou Eiri e chorou.

"Yuki... você... você..." levantou a voz: "... não vai nem ligar se eu for à turnê, né? Não sentirá minha falta, não sentirá nada! Mas eu não vou deixar você esquecer de mim! Por mais que você queira que eu suma, eu não vou! Eu não vou nessa turnê! Está bom? Eu não me importo se você quer que eu sum..." mas então ele sentiu as mãos de Eiri em se pescoço, acariciando-o, e parou de falar.

"Você é tonto, mas não achei que fosse _tão_ tonto. Você mora comigo já faz quase um ano, e ainda acha que não vou querer que você volte de uma viagem? E acha que eu vou querer morar com alguém que não tem nenhum apego ao se trabalho? Que não luta pelo que quer? Você é realmente idiota. Será que eu não o tenho feito feliz o suficiente pra você querer voltar? Se não quiser voltar, faça o que bem entender. Fico até com raiva de você ter pensado que eu não quero... que você volte, Shuichi..." e ele beijou de leve o pescoço de Shuichi, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça e murmurar "Yuki... Eu prometo que voltarei..."

E Yuki respondeu, murmurando, numa voz grave: "Eu quero você aqui, aqui Shuichi..." e finalmente o tolo vocalista percebeu que Yuki só queria dar espaço a ele para seguir seu sonho de ser m profissional, seu sonho de ser o primeiro do Japão, de tornar a Bad Luck a melhor... Shuichi segurou-se a Yuki querendo mostrar para Yuki que ele nunca iria abandoná-lo... Que ele nunca queria se separar daquele momento, daquele beijo, daquele homem, daqueles braços que o envolviam tão ternamente, daqueles toques que o faziam lembrar que Yuki era aquele que uma vez dissera "Estou feliz sendo seu namorado", e que o faziam lembrar o quanto ele amava aquele escritor...

Yuki pensava no quanto Shuichi o queria... Se ele fosse motivo para Shuichi desistir da banda, ele não suportaria viver com Shuichi. Apesar de achar que suas letras de música eram um fracasso, o sonho de Shindou estava ali... ele queria vê-lo sorrir.

E então Shuichi gritou seu nome, e ele o abraçou mais forte.

_No próximo capítulo, a Bad Luck sairá na turnê!_


	5. Sempalavras, agora

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 5_

Na manhã seguinte, Shuichi acordou cedo. Eiri estava dormindo ao seu lado, adoravelmente desleixado. Ele olhou para o namorado e sorriu... Será que seria assim para sempre? Doía tanto pensar na personalidade quase... tripla do escritor, que sempre o fazia temer a hora seguinte. E doía também saber que teria que partir em pouco tempo, deixar aqueles olhos sempre austeros, aquele mal-humorado loiro do qual sempre conseguia arrancar um sorriso ou outro. Sem saber se o namorado estava acordado, murmurou displicentemente:

"Eiri, porquê você chegou tarde ontem? Fiz um macarrão tão delicioso pra você, que acabou esfriando...! Mas você devia estar ocupado, né? Tudo bem... E te amo mesmo assim..."

"Shu-chan..." o cantor estremeceu quando pensou no horrível crime que cometera! Acordara Yuki depois de uma noite _quase_ não dormida... Porém, aguçou os ouvidos a fim de entender as palavras abafadas proferidas pelo escritor com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro: "Você fez macarrão ocidental ontem? Eu nem me lembro direito do que comemos depois daquilo. Desculpe, estou tendo uns problemas com o meu próximo título. Obrigado, Shuichi..." O garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa demorou para entender porque Yuki estava pedindo desculpas e agradecendo. Percebendo a confusão de Shuichi, Eiri explicou da única maneira que lhe veio à cabeça, já que não era muito bom em se expressar claramente:

"Estava realmente ocupado. Agora, vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos antes de você ir para a turnê e antes que eu precise trabalhar." E tomando o cantor atônito pela mão, levou-o à cozinha para prepararem o café da manhã.

Eiri não entendia muito o que estava fazendo, pedindo desculpas e agradecendo... Agradecendo por Shuichi não larga-lo por ele ser um maníaco em trabalho, por ele chegar tarde sem dar satisfação, por ele... Ah como doía, agora que tinha na cabeça essa maldita turnê, lembrar do desespero rotineiro de Shuichi quando ele desaparecia sem avisar. Porquê dessa vez fora diferente? Ele não entendia... Mas a única coisa que queria agora era passar seus últimos momentos com o namorado em paz, sem pensar em coisas complicadas.

Shuichi era menos complicado. Na verdade, ele se entregava ao momento de uma maneira que só aquilo importava no momento. Talvez fosse por isso que conseguia ser feliz e viver com o instável escritor. Agora que Eiri o segurara pela mão e o conduzira de maneira a fazê-lo se despreocupar, pensou em como deixava-se guiar por Yuki. Afinal, escolhera tudo aquilo com cuidado, deixando-se levar arrebatadoramente por aquele corredor até o elevador, naquele dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Deixar-se levar por Yuki nos momentos que necessitava ardentemente dele funcionava sempre. Então, porque não deixar-se levar? Era como Eiri dissera, queria aproveitar aqueles últimos momentos juntos... Porque amava tanto Eiri que os momentos ao seu lado eram sagrados e unicamente perfeitos...

"Quer um pouco de café, Yuki?" perguntou Shuichi, sabendo da preferência do namorado por cafeína.

"Sim. E você? Não vá alimentar-se só d Pocky logo de manhã!" Eiri falou nervoso, vendo que o namorado já ia agarrando uma caixa dos deliciosos biscoitos na estante. Shuichi riu baixinho, correndo para abraçar Yuki, que acabou derrubando café na blusa com o impacto causado pelo ímpeto de Shu-chan.

"Yukiii, faz crepe pra mim? Com mel!" Yuki bufou e pegou a frigideira, decidido a cumprir com o simples pedido de Shuichi na última manhã que passariam juntos dentro de aproximadamente um mês. Estava sentindo-se meio idiota, porém prometera a si mesmo fazer isso ao cantor hoje.

Shuichi sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, observando as mãos habilidosas de Yuki prepararem seu café da manhã. Quando desviou o olhar para fitar tentadoramente a caixa de Pocky que havia deixado intacta em cima da geladeira, Yuki olhou de relance para ele. Como poderia parecer tão estupidamente calmo?

Depois de terem tomado café, dirigiram-se para o quarto a fim de pegar as malas de shuichi e colocá-las no carro. Quando as depositaram no chão da sala, Shuichi ficou extremamente tenso... Só agora percebia o quanto seria difícil despedir-se de Yuki. Não pensara muito neste momento, já que sempre vivia um de cada vez... Então, desabou com os joelhos fazendo barulho ao baterem no chão, chorando cada vez mais forte.

Yuki esperava este momento, e previra as ações de Shuichi. Então, foi até ele acariciou-o na cabeça, para depois abraçá-lo com força. E foi então que percebeu que estava trêmulo. _Droga, o que estava acontecendo?_

Shuichi soluçou com mais força ao abraçar Yuki com urgência, precipitando-se com desespero. Aos poucos, Shuichi foi parando de chorar, e então Yuki o carregou para o sofá. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, apenas olhares foram trocados. Depositando-o levemente no sofá, Eiri sentou-se ao lado de Shu-chan e fitou-o tentando forçar um sorriso. Estava nervoso... E então Shuichi beijou-o, abraçando-o de frente, daquela maneira eufórica que só ele conseguia fazer. E então Yuki relaxou, conseguindo passar a Shuichi aquilo que o cantor precisava no momento: segurança. Segurança de que não iriam se separar nunca mais.

Depois de um tempo, levantaram-se e sorriram um para o outro, fitando-se longamente com sorrisos melancólicos e comunicativos, cúmplices. "Estarei em todo o mundo ao seu lado" os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo, e não precisaram verbalizar isso para ouvirem isso um do outro. E então Shuichi e Yuki saíram alegremente pela porta, carregando as inúmeras e imensas malas de Shuichi, contendo milhões de tranqueiras, roupas casuais e de apresentação.

* * *

"Na no da!!! Shuichiii, boa turnê pra você!!! Quando estiver no Brasil, me manda um brigadeiro pelo correio? Kumagoro vai sentir saudades!!!"

"Aham! Tchau Ryu-chan! Tchau Kumagoro!!!"

O estranho comitê de despedida da Bad Luck era aquele monte de pessoas em sua maioria usando óculos escuros e bonés. Dentre eles, o extravagante Mr. K estava tendo problemas com suas armas na alfândega. Hiro despediu-se de seu irmão e de seus pais, e então voltou para acertar suas coisas na alfândega. Shuichi estava sendo apressado por Suguru, que já havia arrumado e organizado todos os seus pertences no aeroporto antes de todos ao menos chegarem lá. Ignorando as ironias de Fujisaki, Shuichi bradou com sua potente voz:

"Maninha! Toma conta do papai e da mamãe, ok? Ah! E o Yuki vai lançar um livr..."

"Shuichi!" K-kun chegou e carregou-o como se ele fosse um saco de batatas. "Let's go para a turnê, senhor vocalista!!!"

_No próximo, (sim, vai ter próximo) veremos como Yuki irá continuar pensando sem concluir nada, como Shuichi vai cantar, e como Hiro... Bem, sem spoilers._

* * *

Resolvi que agora responderei aos comments aqui.

_Sim, aprontarei algo com o Hiro! E siiiiiimmmm! Adoro essas cenas xp mas ainda não é o fim... ainda temos a turnê inteira e mais uns afins... _

_Ad ruler é útil, vlw pela dica. Férias, né Shouri-kun? posso escrever mais agora! Yupiiiiiiiii!_

E agora, sessão desabafo. Pessoal... Eu me esforço tanto aqui... Continuem acompanhando minha fic e fazendo propaganda dela pra outros fãs poderem apreciar este trabalho maravilhoso que eu os concebo! (me achei, me empolguei. normal!)


	6. Delírio

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 6_

Dentro do avião, Shuichi lembrava de como tinha sido a despedida dele com Yuki.

"_Yuki! Vou te ligar todo dia!" _

"_Só não ligue de manhã, que eu estarei escrevendo. Ou dormindo..." Ha! Acho melhor se preparar para acordar comigo te ligando... Quero que a minha voz seja a primeira coisa no seu dia... Como eu te amo... Queria tanto ter dito isso mais uma vez quando você me abraçou depois de ter dito 'ou dormindo...'! Você nunca me abraça em público! Foi por isso que eu não me segurei e acabei te dando um beijo rápido..._

"_Eu te amo, Yuki" e depois de eu ter dito isso, ele sorriu!!! Aquele leve sorriso que ele dá quando pensa em como eu sou kawaii... E daí ele foi embora, com aquele sorriso... Eu olhei para as costas dele, pensando em como mesmo de costas ele consegue ser tão sexy e perfeito... Aquele terno cinza-escuro levemente acinturado, uma mão no bolso da calça, a outra buscando o isqueiro no bolso da camisa, aquele andar lento e ameaçador, o cabelo esvoaçando levemente... Yuki, já estou com tantas saudades..._

Shuichi estava com uma cara tão sonhadora que Hiro olhava para o amigo com um leve sorriso, admirando aquela felicidade instantânea que ele tanto queria compreender... Mas todos esses anos ele procurara compreender a simplicidade de tudo aquilo e não conseguira chegar a uma conclusão... Não conseguia. A única coisa que tinha em mente era a discussão que havia tido com Ayaka.

* * *

"Ah! Finalmente chegamos!" Hiro jogou-s na cama, cansado.

Shuichi brincava com um pacotinho cheio de biscoitos que recebera na recepção do hotel. Enquanto isso, K certificava-se de que não havia bombas e coisas do tipo escondidas nos quartos (que neurose!). As malas chegariam em breve, mas enquanto isso, não tinham muito o que fazer além de esperar.

"Hirooo, será que eu ligo pro Yuki?"

"Vocês acabaram de se ver... Não faz nem um dia que você não o vê..." E então Hiro começou a perceber como iria ser difícil lembrar a cada três segundos que Shuichi tinha um relacionamento estável (mesmo que fosse com uma pessoa com tripla personalidade) e que ele estava sozinho, brigado com a namorada. Porém, ningém percebia esse lado triste e melancólico de Hiro muito bem nos momentos que ele não estava tocando (que eram os únicos em que ele revelava seus sentimentos melancólicos e mais profundos), e isso de certa forma tornara tudo mais fácil para ele até agora. Ele tinha coisas importantes a fazer, não podia se deixar consumir por sentimentos destrutivos.

À noite, tiveram uma entrevista e uma seção de fotos no hotel. Os fotógrafos em Londres eram bem mais insistentes, e Shuichi estava tendo dificuldades em passar entre eles para chegar até a porta do hotel de onde sairiam de carro para gravar outra entrevista, desta vez numa estação de TV. Mal tinha tido tempo para organizar suas roupas no armário, e já estava saindo para fazer mil coisas... Mas não era com isso que sonhara? Ser um cantor famoso e reconhecido mundialmente como Sakuma-san? Pensando assim, o que mais queria da vida? Yuki, a Bad Luck...

E não vieram os típicos pensamentos 'está bom demais, algo tem que estar errado...'.

Três horas antes do primeiro show, no terceiro dia de estadia na cidade. Shu havia ligado para Yuki e eles tinham se falado durante uns 20 minutos, o que era um recorde se tratando de falar no telefone com o escritor. Então, satisfeito e manhoso, foi se preparar para o show.

"Agora eu entendo porque o Yuki-san fala que a culpa é sua quando vocês chegam atrasados em algum lugar! Você demora muito para se arrumar, seu bobinho!" Hiro cutcou as costelas de Shuichi de leve, provocando cócegas e riso.

"E assim, está bom?" Shuichi colocou um top laranja com uma jaqueta e uma calça de couro pretas, com um coturno branco até os joelhos.

"Acho que você deveria colocar o coturno preto e a jaqueta branca. Se quiser, te empresto meu cinto laranja" Hiro disse, entusiasmado com o desfile que Shuichi estava fazendo. Ele adorava ver o amigo se divertir e estava acostumado com essas coisas peculiares que Shuichi fazia, afinal convivia e adorava esse comportamento a anos. Ele já estava pronto fazia eras, com uma camisa vermelha, aberta até o meio do peito e uma camisa regata preta, justa e decotada por baixo. Usava também um cinto muito largo prateado, uma calça jeans também justa e um all star muito velho; mas nunca conseguiria impor esse visual elegante a Shuichi – ele era extravagante e alegre, fazendo dele um símbolo muito carismático entre os fãs.

No final, Shuichi ficou com o sobretudo listado verticalmente de amarelo e laranja, o top laranja e uma regata (por cima do top) feita de uma fina rede preta. O cinto de Hiro ficara um tanto grande, mas ele não se importava. Sua calça preta de couro, que usava muito nas apresentações, estava como sempre combinando com a de Hiro: o famoso botão aberto... Já era uma tradição.

"Agora, só falta a gargantilha!!!" Hiro suspirou e riu. Shuichi estava tão eufórico! Dividir o quarto com ele, apesar de provocar ciúmes em Yuki (o que era um tanto _perigoso_), era extremamente divertido. Ele agradeceu Shuichi internamente por não tê-lo deixado sair da banda e por oferecer a ele aquela amizade eterna que era tão importante para os dois.

Colocada a elegante gargantilha preta com um fecho onde estava gravado um "ES" (um dos raros presentes que ganhara de Yuki), eles saíram rumo ao carro que os levaria ao show. Mas ainda tinham a maquiagem e o cabelo para produzir no estúdio ainda...

A platéia estava eufórica. Suguru entrou primeiro, com seu ar superior enchendo o palco com uma presença de segurança que provocou um brilho de admiração nos fãs e nos olhos de Sakano e K. Ele começou a batida da música de introdução, e Shuichi entrou correndo no palco, dando um salto eufórico ao sair da cochia.

"E aí pessoal!" sua voz ecoou potente, e a platéia urrou em resposta. Esse era o único problema da platéia fora do Japão: enquanto eles falavam e cantavam, o público não ficava quieto.

Shuichi fechou os olhos enquanto Hiro entrava jogando o cabelo para trás, enloquecendo as fãs. Essa típica lenta e concentrada fechada de pálpebras não significava nada menos do que o fenômeno que K tanto comentava: a 'mudança de personalidade quanto pegar microfone to sing!"

Começaram o show explodindo com acordes tensos e batidas rápidas e penetrantes. Os três integrantes da Bad Luck, por mais que já tivessem se apresentado dezenas de vezes, continuavam sentindo aquela euforia e arrepio que se sente quando se entra no palco – aquela sensação de que você e a música têm o poder de levar todos aqueles à sua frente ao êxtase e a si mesmo, aquela sensação de poder se entregar à música e a todos os sentimentos que a envolvem de uma maneira fatal e decisiva – uma vez dentro dessa tempestade de luzes, música e sentimento, era impossível sair. E assim foi durante mais um show delirante da Bad Luck.

Yuki estava sentado na sala assistindo ao show com um leve sorriso no rosto. Todas aquelas pessoas gritando e desejando Shuichi com tamanha avidez, e ele era aquele que detinha aquele garoto. Será que ele realmente merecia? Aquele sentimento de posse o adentrou de uma maneira até luxuriosa, de modo que ele se sentiu tonto ao pensar no toque do cabelo de Shuichi. Mas aquela música era tão atordoante, prendia a atenção de uma pessoa fria como ele de uma maneira até assustadora... Ele cerrou os olhos por um instante. Saudade era um sentimento que não queria alimentar, pois sabia que a única saudade que sentira fora torturante e irreversível. _Droga!_, pensou. _Só fazem três dias que esse baka saiu de casa! _disse com um tom áspero dirigindo-se a si mesmo com raiva. Saiu do sofá e pegou uma latinha de cerveja, recostando-se na geladeira e dobrando uma perna colocando o pé na superfície atrás de si. Então ergueu a cabeça, bufando.

_Droga. Está começando._

_Droga!_

* * *

Antes de responder, queria comentar que eu ando ouvindo música enquanto escrevo, e isso me faz sentir a cena e concretizá-la melhor no papel... Cria um clima muito bom. Afinal, não seria menos esperado de uma musicista, né... Mas já vou avisando, daqui em diante a fic vai ficar emocionalmente um pouco mais pesada.

Shouri-kun, eu faço crepes na frigideira muitas vezes de manhã no final de semana... E fica muito bom!!! Você precisava vir aqui pra provar XD E até que eu estou postando rápido, hein? Hahaha férias + inspiração + músicas para dar inspiração fic!!!

Skadel, que bom que você fez account, né? Agora que vou postar com mais frequência, você vai poder comentar! E que bom que consigo fazer você sorrir com a minha fic!!! Eu gosto do seu sorriso, mesmo.

Dragonesa! Que bom que você está gostando! Adoro quando faço os fãs sentirem coisas junto com a história, esse é um dos meus grandes objetivos quando escrevo - passar o qe eu sinto ao imaginar a cena para o leitor.

_No próximo capítulo, Yuki começa a entrar em parafuso... Hiro é lançado numa batalha interna. K começa a ter m papel importante e mostrar o outro lado de sua personalidade assassina. _


	7. Dúvidas

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 7_

"Shuichi, eu realmente não entendo! Dá pra parar de cantar tão alto? Eu to tentando dormir!!! Você acabou de cantar num show e continua cantando? Cala a boca!"

Hiro parecia muito irritado, e Shuichi fez ma cara espantada e parou de cantar, virando para o outro lado na cama. Poucas vezes vira o amigo irritado assim... Já eram 4 da manhã, pois o show terminara à meia noite e a festa "pós-show" fora até umas três... Ele também estava cansado, mas não conseguia tirar as músicas da cabeça. Mas então fechou os olhos e entregou-se aos devaneios que ele alimentava toda noite antes de dormir. Toda noite, ele continuava ou concluía uma ou outra cena em sua cabeça, e dessa vez estava devaneando com Hiro. Na verdade, não era um devaneio, mas sim uma lembrança... A lembrança do dia em que fora para a casa de Hiro depois do horrível incidente causado por Aizawa... Nesse dia, o amigo o ouviu chorar por longas horas e não dormiu enquanto ele não estivesse já adormecido. Até essa hora, ficou ao seu lado, repetindo que não iria deixar nada de ruim lhe acontecer. Ele e Yuki haviam terminado nessa ocasião, e a única coisa que lhe sobrara naquele momento fora seu amor incondicional por Eiri, e a Bad Luck. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos quando ele lembrou daquele dia... Mas logo adormeceu, pois estava acordado há quase vinte quatro horas...

Hiro pensava em Ayaka. Ela prometera a ele que falaria com Tatsuha a fim de ele convencer seus pais de deixarem-na ir na turnê com Hiro, já que o jovem monge tinha grande influência sobre os pais dela – fora para ele que ligaram quando ela desapareceu para encontrar-se com Yuki. A lembrança da discussão que tiveram sobre isso em seu apartamento na noite antes da partida de Hiro lhe veio à mente:

"_Nakano-kun! Ele tentou de tudo, mas não conseguiu! Meus pais apenas consentiram se ele fosse junto! E você sabe muito bem como ele não pode passar um mês fora, negligenciando seus deveres como monge sucessor da família Uesugi!"_

"_Eu sei disso, Ayaka! Você já repetiu isso mil vezes!!! O que eu quero saber é porquê você não foge comigo? Porque você não foge de casa como você fez pelo Yuki? Você não faria isso por mim, eu sei!" Hiro estava do outro lado da cama, encostado na janela, Ayaka segurava com força seu celular:_

"_Lige para o Tatsuha! Pergunte a ele o quanto eu tentei! Veja se eu tinha alguma escolha, Hiroshi! Já é difícil para eles aceitarem nosso relacionamento! Você não entende? Para podermos ficar juntos eu preciso satisfazê-los um pouco e não criar um conflito muito grande! Pergunte ao idiota do Shuichi o quanto eu estava chorando na estação de metrô naquele dia! Eu estava prestes a..."_

Mas ele não sabia o resto da frase. Ele pegara sua mala e sua guitarra e saíra pela porta, deixando-a sozinha. Agora que ele repassara a cena em sua cabeça, ele viu que ela falara algo sobre Shuichi... Ele não tinha pensado nisso até agora. Mas toda vez que esses pensamentos lhe ocorriam, ele afastava-os pois não suportava a dor que eles lhe causavam. Porque diabos todos faziam muito mais por Yuki Eiri do que por ele? Por que diabos Eiri e não ele...? Por quê Eiri...? "AHHHH!!!!!!!!! POR QUÊ?????????" ele gritou sem perceber. Shuichi não acordou, ainda bem, pensou. Será que suportaria conviver com isso para sempre? Ou será que sua resistência a tudo isso baixara por causa de toda a bebida que consumira? Mas que merda...

Yuki estava revisando seu livro, faltava um dia para o prazo de entrega, e ele não dormia a dois dias por causa do maldito livro. Seus olhos doíam e ele precisava sair para comprar cigarros. Sim, era isso que precisava... Seu cansaço e tensão o deixava vulnerável a pensar em Shuichi ao invés de se concentrar no trabalho. Isso era um reflexo inconsciente de pensar na coisa que mais o fazia se sentir relaxado e bem para tentar afastar o cansaço... Mas isso não o deixava trabalhar. Então, saiu para comprar um maço de cigarro (pensando bem, era melhor já abastecer a gaveta do escritório comprando uns cinco), deixando se notebook aberto num trecho mais ou menos no começo do livro:

_Escreveu meu nome com sua letra caprichosa em um papel antigo e deixou-o ali, embora soubesse que a chuva esmaeceria as letras a ponto de ser difícil de compreender seu significado. Sempre me pergunto se seu ato foi proposital: apagar meu nome do mapa aos poucos, assim apagando-o daquela memória já inconsistente. Porém, não sei se essa lembrança era tão importante quanto é para mim. Os segundos que olhei através das lâminas de vidro que focalizavam minha visão me pegaram desprevenidos: não havia tempo que me permitisse olhar o suficiente. Então, acabei me afastando apesar da proximidade que me prendia ali. O frio tornou-se seco, o vento dilacerante, os pingos de chuva agulhas finas e impiedosas. Quando você se afastou, eu tive dificuldade em lembrar do seu rosto, pois os segundos foram poucos e insuficientes ao meu olhar frio e insaciável... Não sabia como olhar com eficácia suficiente em desespero, como me encontrava._

_Mas como escreveu meu nome ali eu não compreendo – eu nunca o pronunciara em sua presença. Nunca consegui te perguntar, afinal... Como?_

Eiri chegou em casa depois de uns vinte minutos. Não agüentava mais... Mas ainda faltavam 40 páginas... Então sentou-se na frente do computador e começou novamente a revisar seu texto. Mas depois de uns 2 segundos tentando fazer algum progresso, seu olhar desviou-se para a familiar foto de Shuichi com ele que fora tirada na máquina de purikura, e então deu um leve sorriso antes de cair no teclado, adormecido.

De manhã, a Bad Luck foi passear pela cidade no seu último dia em Londres. Fizeram compras, visitaram lugares históricos, foram beber num típico pub... No final da tarde, Shuichi saiu do pub para tomar um ar e resolveu ligar para Eiri.

O telefone tocou, e Eiri atendeu-o exaltado.

"Yuki!!!"

"Shuichi?"

"Yuki?! Você acabou de acordar?"

"Shuichi, é cedo... eu disse pra você não lig... Merda! Dormi demais... Já está tarde!"

"Hi..." Shuichi sorriu só de ouvir a voz rouca de sono do escritor. "Só liguei para ouvir a sua voz... Estou com saudades, Yuki!"

"Shuichi... Mais tarde nos falamos. Preciso terminar me livro, até mais."

"Yuki, esper..." mas ele já havia desligado o telefone.

Como Shuichi estava demorando, para dentro do pub, Hiro saiu para buscá-lo.

"Vamos, Shuichi, está frio aqui. Mas que diabos...?"

Shuichi estava anotando algo em um caderninho. Quando chegou perto, o guitarrista viu que era m caderninho com coisas sobre o Yuki. Nesta página, estava escrito: "Quando está com sono, sua voz fica rouca, e seu tom de voz mais grave que o normal." Qando o cantor de cabelos cor-de-rosa terminou de escrever no caderninho com sua letra horrível, olhou para Hiro de relance. Parecia até que estava com medo... Mas depois de alguns segundos levantou a cabeça e olhou sério para o amigo:

"Hiro, você está estranho! Você não é de ficar nervoso... O que...?" Hiro sentou-se ao lado de Shuichi e colocou o rosto entre as mãos, seu cabelo cobrindo seu rosto. Depois de um meio minuto, jogou o cabelo para trás e começou.

"Shuichi, Ayaka me disse... Primeiro, me conte uma coisa. Você não a viu no metrô, viu?"

Shuichi encolheu-se, temendo a reação de Hiro à sua resposta. Mas não era capaz de mentir para o amigo se este estava _pedindo_ a verdade...

"Eu... Eu a vi, e ela estava... Digamos, meio que chorando..."

"É? E em que estação foi?"

"Hiro, ela estava com Tatsuha, e ele... Bom, ele estava abraçando-a, mas ela não parava de chorar..."

"Em que estação ela estava, Shuichi?" Hiro parecia desesperado. Ayaka, andando de metrô? Isso parecia impossível. Ela sempre andava de carro com o motorista...

"Estava indo... Se eu não me engano, estava pegando aquela estação que vai até um lugar perto do aeroporto Narita... Desculpe, Hiro, eu não lembro o nome da est..."

As entranhas de Hiro começaram a corroê-lo por dentro, seu olhar ficou estanque, sua expressão atônita.

Se ela estava indo para o aeroporto, ela estava indo a algum lugar. Então, Tatsuha detendo-a, pois era contra a lei andar de avião sem o consentimento dos pais se você era menor de idade... E então Hiro formulou o final da frase de Ayaka naqueles milésimos aterrorizantes:

"_Lige para o Tatsuha! Pergunte a ele o quanto eu tentei! Veja se eu tinha alguma escolha, Hiroshi! Já é difícil para eles aceitarem nosso relacionamento! Você não entende? Para podermos ficar juntos eu preciso satisfazê-los um pouco e não criar um conflito muito grande! Pergunte ao idiota do Shuichi o quanto eu estava chorando na estação de metrô naquele dia! Eu estava prestes a... __**fugir o mais cedo possível para poder encontrá-lo em Londres**__"._


	8. Um só

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 8_

A Bad Luck partiu de Londres de manhã rumo a Dublin, Irlanda. Chegando lá, desembarcaram e deram as entrevistas usuais que faziam ao chegarem a um local onde se apresentariam. Hiro parecia feliz, mas Shuichi sabia o que havia acontecido de verdade. Ele tentara falar com Ayaka, mas ela não estava em sua casa em Kyoto. Shuichi descobriu mais tarde por Yuki que ela havia saído de férias e estava no interior do Japão com os pais, visitando seus avós maternos. Hiro não havia dito uma palavra sobre o ocorrido desde então, mas Shuichi ouvia-o soluçar de vez em quando à noite, já que dividiam o quarto. Conforta-lo com palavras era inútil, então a única coisa que podia fazer era abraçar o amigo.

Nos dias seguintes, tudo ocorreu mais ou menos como em Londres, entre shows, festas, passeios pela cidade no tempo livre. Shuichi fizera um drama tremendo para ir ao cabeleireiro, estava com medo de que se não fosse no Japão, se cabelo não ficaria no mesmo tom de cor-de-rosa que sempre. Então, acabou indo a um cabeleireiro que fora recomendado por uma fã – o lugar era fantástico, e o cara que fez o corte e a pintura de se cabelo era muito bom...

"Hahaha... Então foi ela que me indicou? Que legal! Você a conhece?"

"Não, ela é uma fã que me escreveu... Mas ela botava tanta confiança que eu acabei vindo... Ela estava certa! Nossa! Valeu, ficou incrível esse corte! E a cor ficou ainda mais vibrante!!!"

"Ah, e ela mandou uma foto pedindo para eu entregá-la pra você..."

Ivan fez uma cara surpresa e um tanto melancólica e esperou enquanto o cantor procurava em sua mochila a carta.

"Aqui está!" disse o alegre Shuichi, olhando-se mais uma vez sorridente para o espelho. Nunca ninguém fizera um corte tão incrível... Como aquele desfiado era perfeito!

O cabeleireiro fitou a foto e sorriu, fitando o novo corte que a garota usava.

* * *

Yuki estava em casa quando a campainha tocou. Era Mizuki-san, sua editora.

"Olá Mizuki. Eu sei, já está aqui!" Yuki resmungou quando a garota estendeu a mão para receber o manuscrito. Afinal, ela repensara o título e não parecera tão ruim assim. Ela abriu em uma página aleatória e leu:

_Todos já estavam comendo, sentados ao redor da pequena mesa. Abri a porta com cautela, visando não chamar a atenção de todos. Fitei seu rosto, embora você não estivesse retribuindo o meu olhar. Como podia ser uma visão tão perfeita? Então, desgraçadamente, saí do meu transe quando minha maleta caiu no chão com um estrondo, minhas mãos haviam me traído... Fiquei ali, embaraçado com a situação, mas vi seu leve sorriso através das exclamações ao meu redor e sorri levemente, virando o rosto para outro lado. Deveria ter fitado aquele sorriso por mais tempo, pois tempo... É justamente isso que me faz acordar amaldiçoar a mim mesmo por não ter olhado mais um pouco, por não ter falado mais a meu respeito a você, e a questão é que tudo isso está assim porquê eu demorei mais um segundo... Tempo; me venceu. _

Ela parou de ler com um suspiro, e pensou em quanto era sortuda por ser editora de Eiri Yuki. Mas ele já apontava para a porta, e ela saiu rápido, dando um risinho. Como ele era diferente quando escrevia!!! Tão romântico no papel, e tão frio na realidade...

"Ah como ela enche!" Yuki murmurou. Mas logo seus pensamentos se afastaram e ele pensou em como andara perturbado esses dias. Comera muito doce, e isso o estava fazendo sentir fraqueza... Afinal, _só_ comera doces durante dois dias... Ele sabia que isso era ansiedade. Então, sentou-se na cama e abriu casualmente o armário de roupas de Shuichi. Pegou um casaco qualquer e abraçou-o, fechando os olhos... Espere! O que estava fazendo? Largou a peça no chão e fitou-se no espelho longamente. _Droga! Só faz uma semana e quatro dias que ele está fora!_ Mas já estava longe demais. Ele _sabia_ quantos dias, exatamente, haviam se passado. Merda... estava _contando _os dias. Falando em dias... alguma coisa... Ah, sim. Ele tinha que se decidir quanto à cidade que iria fora do país para divulgar um de seus primeiros livros publicados no exterior. Olhou para o calendário e decidiu-se, falando em voz alta:

"Daqui a quatro dias... Ah, acho que posso ir para Nova Iorque... A maior tiragem será lá por causa daquela porcaria de prêmio que eu ganhei naquela merda de cidade... Pelo menos assim não preciso fazer tanta publicidade e só passar o tempo. Droga de editora... Por que eles inventam essas drogas de viagens?"

Mas ele estava reclamando demais. E a razão disso era exatamente que ele estava tentando, inconscientemente, se justificar para ter escolhido justo aquele lugar...

E justo nos três dias que a Bad Luck estaria lá, de acordo com o calendário todo rabiscado por seu namorado com os nomes das músicas que Shuichi cantaria em cada show e os nomes das cidades.

* * *

Suguru estava irritado, afinal não haviam ensaiado nenhuma vez desde que chegaram a Dublin! Ele estava reclamando com K:

"Que tipo de agente você acha que é? Você não agendou **nenhum**ensaio aqui na Irlanda? Nós ensaiamos duas vezes lá em Londres!"

"Fujisaki-kun, estar tudo all right! Se não descansarem um pouco, ficar irritated e não tocar bem no show! No stress, Fujisaki! Aproveite o tempo livre que tem e no reclame."

Suguru saiu bufando e revirando os olhos. Como podia ainda estar naquela banda que mais parecia um show de comédia decadente? Bom, pelo menos era isso que pensava. Mas K acendeu um cigarro e sentou-se. Na verdade, o americano não costumava fumar, mas a questão era ele que estava estressado. Começou a pensar em seus compromissos com a produtora, e pensar... Que em breve teria que deixar a Bad Luck. Ele não queria isso, porém ele havia assinado um contrato com a N-G e não podia simplesmente ignorar as ordens de Tohma, seu superior. Em breve, seria o novo empresário da Nittle Grasper no exterior, um cargo altíssimo e almejado por muitos... Mas ele não o queria na verdade. Por algum motivo, a Bad Luck fora a primeira banda que agenciara na qual ele se sentira... numa família.

Finalmente K levantou-se e saiu, pois estava atrasado para buscar Shuichi no cabelereiro. Quando entrou no carro e carregou sua magnum (que estava perigosamente sem munição) o celular tocou. _Shit, it's Tohma... _Pensou K, e atendeu o celular.

"Olá, K-san! Está ocupado?"

"Not really, estou indo buscar Shuichi e Hiroshi no cabelereiro."

"Preciso pedir-lhe um favor. Eiri-san está indo para Nova Iorque daqui a quatro dias em prol da publicação de seu novo livro lá. Por favor, já que vocês estarão na mesma cidade que ele no mesmo dia, não conte a Shuichi que ele estará lá. Ok?"

"Yes. Entendido. But, Seguchi-san," mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Tohma já havia desligado. Ele franziu a sombrancelha e indagou a si mesmo: Qual seria a razão do segredo? Aí tinha coisa...

Tohma, depois de desligar o telefone com K, ligou para Eiri.

"Eiri-san!"

"Ah, é você, Seguchi. Já falou com K?"

"Sim, estou te ligando por isso. Tem certeza de que não quer avisá-lo? Ele ficaria feliz se..."

"Já disse que tenho certeza! Pare de me dar conselhos de como devo agir em relação ao meu próprio namorado!"

"Desculpe-me, Eiri... Eu só queria ajudar"

"Preciso trabalhar, Tohma. Até mais, e obrigado por avisar K."

"Se precisar de qualquer outra coisa, pode me ligar. Até mais."

Yuki desligou o telefone e recostou-se na cadeira de escritório em frente ao seu notebook. Ainda não decidira se ia contar a Shuichi ou não que estaria lá. Então, levantou-se e andou até a sala. Pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV. Zapeando os canais, parou num canal que transmitia uma entrevista com a Bad Luck ao vivo de Dublin. Essa era a única vantagem de namorar alguém famoso: você podia vê-lo ao vivo pela tevê de vez em quando... Por mais que para Eiri fosse vergonhoso admitir, ele adorava ouvir a voz de Shuichi e vê-lo sorrir e tagarelar, sempre imprevisível e interessante. Ele fitou a imagem com um sorriso e ouviu:

"_Shindou-san! Sabemos que é um grande fã da Nittle Grasper. Como está se sentindo sabendo que logo depois que a turnê da Bad Luck acabar eles sairão em turnê?"_

"_Ah, é normal, né? Quando a gente canta junto, eu e o Sakuma-san sempre ficamos conversando sobre histórias divertidas sobre acontecimentos em turnês!, as datas uma em seguida da outra são algo normal, é de se esperar que as duas bandas saiam bastante... Mas nós temos um guitarrista!!!" riu e olhou para Hiro, que corou._

"_Nakano-san, podia nos falar um pouco de sua nova guitarra?"_

"_Ah, bem... Eu estava"..._

Yuki já não estava prestando atenção. Acontecimentos em turnês... Ele realmente não conseguia mais entender... Ele escolhera Nova Iorque justo nos dias que Shuichi estaria lá... Afinal, percebera conscientemente que... Droga, porque era tão difícil... Mas por mais complicado que fosse dentro de seu coração, ele queria compartilhar com Shuichi tudo aquilo, queria perigosamente fundir sua vida à dele e vice versa... Queria participar daquela experiência de sonho que era para Shuichi fazer uma turnê internacional com sua banda, e queria que Shuichi participasse de sua vida também... Dividir. Não, não era isso a palavra... Na verdade, era aquela expressão que tanto evitava em seus livros por achar um clichê... Mas odiava admitir que era um clichê insubstituível, pois afinal... Se tornar um só era a exata definição do que queria.

Porque confiava no amor de Shuichi e no que sentia, e estava pronto para tentar entregar-se novamente. Agora só faltava escolher o modo que realizaria uma surpresa para Shuichi logo que chegasse.

* * *

_Obrigado pelo apoio que todos vocês têm me dado! Vocês não têm noção de como reviews fazem a vida de um autor muito mais feliz!!! A cada vez que vejo aquele numerozinho aumentar um eu fico radiante! Bom, eu judiei bastante do hiro no cap. Passado, então nesse eu não enfatizei o sofrimento dele tanto, e dói muito vê-lo sofrer... Afinal, ele é o meu personagem favorito... Bom, mas prometo que ele vai se resolver. Porém, nos próximos dois capítulos ele vai se resolver mas vai sofrer um pouco mais por outra coisa... Ah, acho que eu gosto tanto dele que eu coloco muito de mim mesma em termos de opinião em relação a sentimento nele . Até o meu cabelo é igual ao dele xp Mas acho que o Hiro é forte, por isso vai dar todo certo!_

_Bom, até o próximo capítulo então. Esperem aflitos e ansiosos pela chegada de Yuki a Nova Iorque! _


	9. Seus Olhos Podem Me Ouvir?

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado **

_Capítulo 9_

"Hiro, como estão as coisas com..." perguntou Shuichi, descendo do avião quando chegaram a Nova Iorque.

"Eu ainda não consegui falar com ela, Shu... Mas obrigado por ter me dito aquilo sobre o metrô..."

"Desculpa ter demorado tanto, Hiro... É que, quando eu tentei falar pela primeira vez, você mandou eu ficar quieto, sei lá, acho que não queria ouvir nada sobre ela naquele momento..." Hiro ficou comovido vendo Shuichi ser tão compreensivo, e colocou um braço em volta do amigo.

"Mas como vocês vão ficar, então?" Shuichi aproveitou que Hiro estava a fim de falar no assunto e começou a perguntar o que queria saber.

"Sei lá, meio que se ela não quiser me perdoar... Bom, mas eu tenho que conseguir falar com ela primeiro."

Shuichi deu um risinho maroto e disse num tom sonhador:

"Por quê você não fala alguma coisa linda no meio de um show? Comigo deu certo! Tipo, _Ayaka, gomen! Eu te amo, venha para cá!_" Hiro corou só com o pensamento de fazer algo assim. Ele não era extrovertido como o cantor, então... Essas coisas ficavam mais difíceis. Na verdade, ele tinha isolado o assunto no fundo de as cabeça, usando sua complicada filosofia "Se algo tem solução no momento, não adiante pensar nisso. Se não tem, também não adianta pensar nisso agora". E seguiu com Shuichi no meio dos _paparazzi_ com dificuldade, sem ter tempo para conversar com ele. Ele só queria esquecer... Afinal, seu erro talvez fosse irreparável, ou não. A questão é que não podia falar com Ayaka, e todas as soluções que encontrava eram... públicas. Ele ainda não sabia se estava pronto para falar assim tão abertamente de sua vida pessoal, afinal quase saíra da banda por um motivo como esse muito tempo atrás...

Chegando no hotel, em Nova Iorque, eles se precisavam ensaiar. Suguru já estava ficando histérico com a falta de ensaios, e K resolveu que se não agendasse ensaios Suguru teria um ataque histérico irreversível (não esqueça que é difícil ver alguém da família de Fujisaki em um estado tão alterado de nervos). O ensaio correu bem, e todos estavam ansiosos para o grande show que fariam naquela noite – Sakano-san estava até tomando calmantes de tão nervoso qe estava. Depois do almoço, deram uma pequena entrevista para a imprensa, em que Hiro fora o centro das atenções com sua nova guitarra e o solo que fazia nos shows dessa temporada, interpretando uma música instrumental chamada "Make me feel alive" ('Me faz sentir vivo'), que fora composta a muito tempo, no tempo em que fazia mais instrumental com Shuichi. Claro, o arranjo de Fujisaki era muito bom, mas a música era, na verdade, dedicada aos momentos que os dois enfrentaram juntos, e fora composta por Shindou e Nakano. O guitarrista lidava bem com entrevistas, sempre calmo e educado. Porém, demorara um tempo até que ele se acostumasse com a imprensa, mais do que os outros membros. Se acostumar não era a palavra certa... Talvez, pudéssemos colocar a frase assim: Hiro continuava o mesmo apesar do assédio da imprensa. Isso não o afetara. Ele era simplesmente... Hiro.

K o admirava muito por conseguir ser assim, pois conhecia muito bem o mundo dos famosos e sabia que não ser influenciado pela fama era dificílimo. Ele sorria toda vez que via aquele guitarrista dizer: "Ah, mas... Acho que isso não ter nada a ver..." diante de alguma pergunta impertinente da imprensa. Mas... Será que doía? Será que doía estar no meio de tudo aquilo? A calma de Hiro o fazia pensar... Será que por dentro ele se contorcia em meio a toda essa pressão e exposição? Ele nunca parecia triste, e isso o fazia pensar que ele de alguma forma sofria. Era irônico como a felicidade excessiva... pode fazer pensar em como o sofrimento está por dentro, fincado tão sufocantemente. K pensava muito nisso, e estava começando a o atormentar a idéia de deixar aquela banda. Depois de anos, conseguira sentir algo de excitante e motivados em sua vida além de dinheiro, e isso... era tão mais importante que Tohma...

* * *

Entraram no palco devagar, ouvindo os erros do público. Shuichi vestia uma calça prateada, uma camiseta regata cor de beterraba() com mangas de couro desconectas da blusa, cheias de fivelas e terminando numa luva sem os dedos. Para finalizar, usava botas de couro pretas estilo _country_ com pontas de prata e esporas. Hiro vestia uma camisa branca aberta, por baixo uma regata de um pano preto transparente. Sua famosa calça preta de botão aberto e um coturno até os joelhos finalizavam o look, combinando com as inúmeras pulseiras de couro e correntes na cintura e pescoço. Suguru, para a surpresa de todos, dessa vez usava um casaco curto de couro branco e uma camisa de babados verde (para combinar com o cabelo) por baixo – devia ser obra de K... 

Quando o show terminou, fizeram dois bis e saíram. Shuichi fora exuberante e extraordinário, levando os fãs ao delírio com sua voz potente e relaxante; Hiro fez todos se arrepiarem com a intensidade de sua música, com os solos penetrantes e seu modo natural de levar os movimentos junto com a música; Suguru sempre levantanto a platéia com seus arranjos bombásticos e eletrizando todos com suas batidas inovadoras e altamente complicadas; uma marca registrada da linhagem 'Seguchi' de tecladistas.

"Ufa! Foi incrível!" suspirou Sakano-san, sorrindo ao ver que tudo correra bem. K abraçou todos os membros com seu jeito descontraído e exclamou:

"Well done! Vocês estar wonderful lá em cima no stage! Precisar dar parabéns dez vezes!" Ele adorava todo aquilo, não queria deixá-los...

Mas então ouviu-se um barulho de trinco se abrindo e todos olharam surpresos para o que viram: Yuki fizera sua entrada.

Shuichi abriu os olhos quase fazendo-os saltar das órbitas e sorriu, pulando no pescoço de seu amado.

"YUKIII! VOCÊ NEM ME AVISOU QUE VINHA! NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO!!!" Mas apesar de suas palavras reprovadoras, ele não parecia nem um pouco bravo – estava completamente feliz...

Yuki sorriu e desvencilhou-se do abraço, cumprimentando todos:

"Olá, Bad Luck." Suguru fitou K com um sorriso sarcástico:

"Você sabia disso, não é?"

"Well, é claro que sim... Mas Tohma dar ordens para eu não contar. Eu não contar por isso!"

"Yuki, como eu não te vi do palco? Por quê você não veio me ver antes do show? Por quê você não me avisou que vinha? Por quê não me ligou antes? Por quê não veio comigo? E o seu livro? Você conseguiu terminar? Yuki..."

"No meio daquela multidão? Se ele te visse, Yuki sensei... ele pararia de cantar no meio do show!" disse Sakano-san com uma ponta de nostalgia, lembrando-se de m dos primeiros shows da banda, em que Shuichi fizera exatamente isso.

Shuichi chacoalhava Yuki, querendo respostas. Então, o loiro maneou com a cabeça para todos os membros e saiu do camarim com Shuichi pendurado no seu braço. Ele e K já haviam ajeitado tudo, e só agora K podia explicar o que estava acontecendo.

"K, por que não nos avisou?" disse Hiro, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ordens ser ordens, Hiro-kun. Mas agora posso contar. Yuki-san estar aqui por causa de seu livro que ser lançado em New York nessa semana. Of course, nós saber que ele escolheu New York por causa de Shuichi, mas fingir que não saber. Yuki-san querer fazer surpresa. Romantic, no?"

Todos reviraram os olhos e sorriram. Afinal, Shuichi ficara feliz, e isso era a única coisa que importava. Amanhã Hiro saberia como fora a noite dos dois. Então, K sugeriu:

"Vamos sair nós então to have a little fun?" saendo que não tinham opção já que o convite vira de K, todos saíram pela mesma porta de trás, rumo à noite. Pelo menos agora Hiro podia esquecer um pouco seus problemas, que geralmente só martelavam sua cabeça à noite, quando não tinha nada para fazer. Então, sorriu e correu até o carro, animado.

"Onde vamos? Quero comer comida japonesa! Faz séculos que não comemos comida japonesa..."

"All right. Então, ir para um restaurante que conheço..."

* * *

No carro, Shuichi e Yuki se beijaram longamente, antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Yuki sentia tanta falta daquilo... Estremeceu ao toque de Shuichi no seu pescoço, como se nunca houvesse sentido isso antes. Retribuiu o beijo com entusiasmo, puxando o garoto para seu colo, abraçando-o forte. Shuichi sorria enquanto o beijava. Aquele sorriso era tudo o que ele queria quando veio ao encontro de seu amado. 

Shuichi pensava em quanto Yuki o havia surpreendido nesses dois anos que estavam juntos. Todo esse tempo, ele desfrutara ao máximo todas as surpresas que Yuki lhe fazia, mas dessa vez... Era como se estivesse num sonho! Tinha até medo daquela felicidade... Mas Shuichi não era de complicações se tratando de sentimentos, então simplesmente se entregou ao momento e pensou... No quanto era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Afinal, Yuki estava abertamente admitindo seu amor por ele, e por mais que isso parecesse irreal, ele não quis pensar nisso.

Yuki afastou-se do beijo e disse, ofegante:

"Acho melhor irmos comer alguma coisa. Não está faminto?"

"Aham... Mas tava tão bom..."

"E sei, bobinho. Mas teremos tempo para nós depois..."

"Ah... Bom, mas na verdade estou com uma fome desgraçada! Sabe, eu acabei de cantar num show!!! Hahaha, então Yuki! Deixa eu te contar! Teve ma hora que, no meio de 'No Style', no começo do show..."

Yuki sorriu internamente, ouvindo aquela tagarelice que enchia a casa dos dois, que preenchia o vazio que o silêncio provocava, fazendo sentir falta de Shuichi... Aquela tagarelice que ele calou antes de seu primeiro beijo com o garoto, aquela voz que o chamava quando ele menos esperava, aquela voz... Que o preenchera quando ainda havia um vazio.

"Yuki, mas... Será que sair assim, abertamente..." Shuichi interrompeu seu relato sobre o show dizendo isso.

"Não se preocupe, aqui em NY nós não somos tão conhecidos, e aqui tem um monte de gente famosa andando por aí... Ninguém vai prestar muita atenção na gente." Shuichi sorriu então, confiando totalmente em Yuki. Afinal, ele estava levando-o a um encontro, algo que era difícil acontecer quando estavam no Japão... Então preferiu aproveitar ao invés de contestar.

Yuki levou-o a um lindo restaurante italiano iluminado a luz de velas. Era incrivelmente romântico... Shuichi até ficou com os olhos marejados. Então, comeram deliciosos pratos enquanto Yuki explicava direitinho que viera sem avisar para fazer uma surpresa, também explicando os compromissos que teria com a editora. Shuichi ficou aliviado de certo modo, pois também tinha obrigações da turnê para cumprir. Amanhã os dois teriam entrevistas sessões de fotos cada um na sua área, então só teriam tempo de almoçar juntos e se ver lá pelas sete da noite. Combinaram tudo no jantar, já que sabiam... Que não queriam se preocupar com nada quando chegassem a um lugar em que pudessem ficar a sós. No terceiro dia que estivessem em NY o livro de Yuki seria lançado e Shuichi teria outro show. Mas estavam felizes de poderem se encontrar, afinal... Era raro ficarem separados muito tempo, por mais que Yuki disesse que isso era maravilhoso, Shuichi sabia que isso era só doce para poder ouvir: 'Eiri, eu não quero ficar longe de você!'. Sim... Yuki era um doceiro sádico e cheio de artimanhas... Conseguia exatamente o que queria, quando queria e como queria. E a coisa que ele mais queria... era Shuichi.

Chegaram no apartamento de Tohma onde Yuki estava hospedado, e abriram a porta com dificuldade enquanto se beijavam. Yuki estava de olhos fechados, como Shuichi, então era difícil achar o interruptor das luzes – para o inferno com as luzes! Yuki guiou-se cegamente até qualquer parede e beijo Shuichi com maior intensidade, erguendo-o para que este o enlaçasse com as pernas pela cintura.

"Shuichi..." Yuki murmurou num suspiro arfante, enquanto olhava-o de cima enquanto o cantor beijava se pescoço.

"Estou aqui, Eiri... Eu te amo..." ao ouvir isso, Yuki teve uma vontade incontrolável de dizer o mesmo para seu amado, mas era difícil, ele sabia... Então optou para o que geralmente optava quando faltavam-lhe palavras ditas: tentou demonstrar isso com carinhos e, usando as técnica inigualável de _mestre ()_, beijo-o e acariciou-o a fim de levá-lo ao êxtase supremo e perfeito, mostrando-lhe que o amava muito e mais... E Shuichi havia adquirido tamanha habilidade que fazia Yuki suspirar longamente só de roçar sue língua na orelha do escritor, saendo exatamente onde tocá-lo para extrair do intrépido Eiri as mais desesperadas exclamações. Shuichi aprendera com o mestre, que lhe ensinava a cada dia mais um movimento extremamente alucinante... Yuki sabia tanto sobre como levar Shuichi aos prantos e à alegria extrema, separadamente, repectivamente e em casos isolados...

Quando estavam prestes a tornarem-se um só, Yuki parou, precisava dizer. Shuichi fico surpreso e um tanto consternado.

"Yuki..." o cantor murmurou suplicante, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

"Está tudo bem Shuichi, só espera um pouco... É que..." Shuichi estava prestes a chorar quando ele conseguiu formar a frase e torná-la audível:

"Shuichi, eu... Quero compartilhar tudo com você... Eu... Eu te amo..."

E vendo aquele sorriso vindo de seu amado, Yuki pode relaxar e sorrir, encostando sua testa na de Shuichi e tornando-se um só com aquele adorável e perfeito cantor.

_"Se enlouqueça com a dança selvagem,  
Contorce-se e chore de agonia.  
Desapareça como se estivesse sendo abraçado por  
chamas. _

Mesmos se os erros forem repetidos.  
Tudo, incluindo o seu coração, é devorado  
completamente.  
Aconchega-se nos braços estendidos  
E feche os olhos pálidos." ¹

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Yuki acordou Shuichi com um beijo na testa. 

"Shu... está na hora. K acabou de ligar."

"Hum... ah, droga... não quero sair de perto de você..."

"Vamos nos ver no almoço e no jantar... E depois..."

"Aham... Não se preocupe, Yuki... eu... também quero partilhar tudo com você, e quero estar do se lado quando você for até lá, afinal... Eu também quero fazer parte de sua vida..."

Shuichi sabia que Yuki precisava saber que ele estaria ali para sempre, afim de conseguir vencer aquilo que o atormentava... E o que Shuichi mais queria era ajdar Yuki e vê-lo sorrir.

Shuichi olhou para Yuki, apreensivo. Mas o escritor não tinha dúvidas sobre sua escolha de levar Shuichi àquele lugar, afinal ele queria partilhar tudo com aquele baka.

Então, Yuki abriu a porta do carro para Shuichi, que entrou sem hesitar e em seguida ele mesmo correu até o banco da direção. Respirou fundo e engatou a primeira marcha. Olhou para Shuichi, sorriu levemente. Era isso, então? Este sentimento que corroia por dentro para depois trazer à tona uma energia para levantar-se com um pouco mais de força, aquele sentimento que ele não conhecia a fundo para controlar, aquilo que o levava à loucura... mas a uma loucura que tinha um gosto doce e viciante, adorável.

Yuki enterrou o pé no acelerador e saiu cantando os pneus. Shuichi se exaltou, mas depois de um tempo riu, divertindo-se com a emoção do momento. Yuki riu com ele e acelerou mais ainda.

"Yukiii! Assim a gente vai morrer!!!" Shuichi gritou.

Ele simplesmente sorriu e diminuiu levemente a velocidade. Então, quando chegou a uma ponte, parou no meio dela e olhou para o lado, Shuichi estava sorrindo, levemente corado. Então, ele fez uma menção à porta e os dois saíram. Logo Shuichi agarrou-se a Yuki, que inesperadamente retribuiu o gesto abraçando Shuichi bruscamente e levantando-o do chão, beijando-o. Shuichi corou, espantado, mas logo relaxou e entrelaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço de seu namorado. Por um segundo, Shuichi abriu os olhos e viu que as sombrancelhas de Yuki estavam contraídas, mas era uma contração de contentamento e desespero... Shuichi só o abraçou mais forte, beijando-o mais devagar, querendo satisfazer o seu Eiri, querendo mostrar-lhe que ele estaria ali para sempre.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, e então Eiri depositou o cantor no chão, conduzindo-o até a borda da ponte, encostando-se na grade. Shuichi olhou para baixo, sentiu um calafrio e voltou seus olhos para Yuki a fim de tranqüilizar-se.

"Yuki..."

"E sei, eu sei... Não precisa dizer nada agora..."

"Mas eu quero dizer..."

"Shuichi, pelo menos uma vez na vida, não seja tão precipitado... Deixe-me -" Mas parou, fitando o rosto de Shuichi com espanto. Ele não estava chorando nem com cara de triste, ele estava simplesmente fitando-o, sério, seus olhos violetas preguiçosamente entreabertos.

"E te amo, Shuichi..."

"Valeu a pena ficar quieto..." murmurou Shuichi, abrindo um leve sorriso. Abraçou Yuki por baixo de seu sobretudo (o sobretudo estava aberto. Curiosamente, Yuki nunca usava aquele sobretudo fechado) de cor gelo que o cobria até os pés e sentiu Eiri tremer um pouco. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo... Yuki estava lembrando daquilo, denovo. Mas por que diabos ele inventara de levá-lo naquele lugar? Preferiu não perguntar e simplesmente dizer o que sabia que Yuki precisava ouvir naquele momento.

"Yuki, eu nunca vou te deixar, não importa o que aconteça. E te amo para sempre Yuki... Não vou a lugar algum..." e então sentiu o corpo de seu amante parar de tremer aos poucos. Era exatamente isso que Yuki estava sentindo... Ele precisava de Shuichi, e dizer que o amava o fez lembrar da intensidade de seu sentimento. Mas logo em seguida, lembrou de todas aquelas coisas do passado, pois toda vez que sentimentos fortes o assaltavam ele tendia a lembrar. Porém, ele não queria mais ter que afastar esses sentimentos e então resolvera expressa-los com certo esforço, tentar vencer os sentimentos ruins acreditando piamente nas palavras de Shuichi. E era por isso que queria levá-lo lá... Para finalmente conseguir colocar um ponto final naquilo tudo: todo que havia entre eles era muito mais forte que qualquer coisa e sempre dominaria tudo que viesse para impedi-los de sentir. Queria dizer isso àquele lugar, àquele incidente.

"Acho melhor irmos, Shuichi." Sabendo que fora ele mesmo que decidira parar para apreciar um momento com Shuichi, a fim de acalmá-lo e, acima de tudo, para acalmar a si mesmo. Entraram no carro e continuaram até chegarem numa rua meio abandonada, sem iluminação. Yuki sentiu Shuichi apertar o banco do carro, certamente amedrontado diante da aparência intimidadora do lugar.

"Só iremos se você quiser, Shu..."

"Está tudo bem, Eiri. Você está do meu lado, não está?" E sorriu, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Yuki já não tinha tanta certeza mais. Será que... Bom, eles já estavam, lá, certo? Não ia voltar atrás se Shuichi não quisesse, afinal fora ele que inventara tudo isso.

Eiri andou lentamente até a porta, abrindo-a com facilidade. Estava aberta... Ele estranhou o fato, porém fora exatamente assim que abrira a porta da última vez... Sentiu um calafrio, _'da última vez...'_ Shuichi segurou sua mão, lembrando-o que não estava sozinho _dessa _vez. Subiram a escada à frente da porta lentamente, Yuki reparando em como pouco mudara naquela parte da casa: muitos quadros na parede da escada, todos colocados de maneira desleixada; os degraus rangiam exatamente como no passado; o corrimão de metal estava enferrujado, essa era uma das únicas diferenças. Lá em cima, Yuki hesitou um pouco antes de abrir a porta. Shuichi tentou dizer algo, mas foi silenciado por Yuki antes que pudesse proferir algum som. Yuki estremeceu – algo estava errado e ele só havia percebido agora. A luz do pequeno hall virando à esquerda da escada, onde estavam, estava acesa. Bruxuleava fraca e trêmula, como se fosse apagar-se a qualquer momento, mas... Eles não haviam acendido luz alguma.

Yuki não teve tempo de pensar, apenas agiu, diante dos olhos confusos de Shuichi – num movimento rápido, afastou o sobretudo de seu peito pernas e sacou dois revólveres com extrema maestria e agilidade, tirando-os de coldres atados em suas pernas, apontando cada arma para um lado de se corpo. Então, ouviu o som que tanto conhecia e disparou.

* * *

_¹Esse é um pedaço de uma música do Gackt, Dispar. Realmente, ele é ma grande inspiração para mim, tanto na vida, na música e nos meus textos._

_Então, pessoal... vocês não tem noção no tanto de trabalho que esse cap. me deu! Eles estão ficando cada vez maiores... este está enooooooorme, na verdade...É que eu acabo criando muitas cenas, mas tenho que conectá-las de forma coerente e natural, e isso dá um trabalho do cão... Mas espero que tenha ficado bom..._

_Desculpem-me, mas vou torturá-los sim com esse suspense do final do capítulo, muahahahahahah! É assim que uma história deve ser. Agoniante, extasiante, tem que fazer sorrir, chorar, sentir. E é claro, suspense e surpresa é a base de uma série em capítulos. _

_MUAHAHA! Acho que meu espírito Yukiano está saindo. Será que eu sou tão má assim? Ah, não!!! _


	10. Me quebre em um abraço na Neve

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado **

_Capítulo 10_

_... num movimento rápido, afastou o sobretudo de seu peito pernas e sacou dois revólveres com extrema maestria e agilidade, tirando-os de coldres atados em suas pernas, apontando cada arma para um lado de seu corpo. Então, ouviu o som que tanto conhecia e disparou. _

Shuichi agarrou-se no sobretudo de Yuki por trás, em choque.

Yuki conhecia em o som de armas sendo engatilhadas, e sabia que tinha que ser mais rápido quando ouvia esse som. As lembranças de Shuichi e Yuki viriam a ser muito confusas e falhas desses minutos que vieram a seguir.

"Shuichi, escada!" Yuki gritou, ao ver os cinco homens saindo das portas laterais, dois deles feridos. O problema era... todos estavam armados como Yuki. Os dois desceram as escadas, Yuki atirando de volta com destreza, seu corpo sofrendo pouco impacto dos disparos de suas próprias armas.

Yuki empurrou Shuichi com força para a parede e atirou contra um homem alto. Acertou-o no braço. Eiri desvencilhou-se dos cabelos em seu rosto com um tranco de cabeça e recarregou.

Um tiro, dois tiros, três tiros. Yuki... era realmente habilidoso.

Neve... de sangue. Fria, cortante, penetrante.

Shuichi sentiu uma bala passar bem ao lado de sua orelha; _'o que está acontecendo? não posso morrer agora...' _pensou. Mas Yuki não pensava: ele havia a muito se acostumado com sons de tiros e como lidar com situações como aquela. Depois de ter matado Kitazawa naquele lugar, ele voltara para o Japão, e como dissera a Shuichi uma vez, _'...depois daquilo, eu virei m arruaceiro incontrolável. Aquelas lembranças felizes de quando eu era tímido e comportado sumiram. Virei um idiota que só arrumava briga na rua...' _. A questão era... tudo aquilo voltara à tona. Tudo estava dando errado... Não era para ele substituir aquelas lembranças? Não era para ele superá-las levando Shuichi ali? Mas... Shuichi? SHUICHI???

Pulou um corpo, atirou para trás. Aquele barulho... era tão calmante... queria esquecer da vida... Queria ver morte... Queria estraçalhar tudo e todos.

Sangue, remorso, só mais uma vez... queria ver aquilo. A última vez... Afinal, dera-se conta de que Shuichi... havia sido morto.

E... no fundo, fora ele – ele até trouxera armas... sabia muito bem o quão perigoso isso podia ser.

Nessa hora, pulou o último patamar da escada de um salto só e aterrisou no andar de baixo. Passando pelo hall, raciocinou. "Antes de pular da escada, abati um. Mais outros dois antes do tiroteio... Agora faltam dois." Olhou para baixo e viu que se casaco tina um furo do lado esquerdo. Depois pensaria no maldito casaco... Agora só conseguia pensar em Shuichi.

Frieza, calma, destreza. Era disso que ele precisava no momento. Porém, a única coisa que conseguiu foi ódio, dor e um desespero abismal.

Shuichi havia...

* * *

"K, onde está o Shu?" perguntou Hiro ao empresário sentado à sua frente na mesa em seu quarto. 

"Hum... não sei. Ele disse que sairia com Yuki-san essa noite, mas não quis me dizer onde..." Hiro começou a fechar a camisa aberta.

"K, eu... estou me sentindo estranho... Não há nenhum jeito de descobrirmos onde ele está?" K franziu as sombrancelhas e apanhou o celular, ligando para Shuichi.

"Ele não atende. Estranho... very estranho..." Hiro estava prestes a sair do quarto a fim de ir ao seu quarto pegar o celular e ligar para Shuichi quando disparou:

"K... Você não tinha dado a ele um celular com radar?"

"Ah, sim... Vamos ver... Hirosh..." Mas ele não terminou a frase. Somente franziu as sombrancelhas preocupado e pegou Hiro pelo braço, levando-o pelo corredor enquanto tirava a gravata e checava a munição extra em sua cintura.

"K, o que está acontecend..."

"Hiroshi, ligue para Yuki-san." Hiro obedeceu, temeroso. Três, quatro, cinco toques. Caixa postal.

Frio, trevas, tremor. Exatamente o que sentira quando Aizawa Taki...

"Não atende..." Hiro murmurou, enquando K apertava seu braço mais forte. Ele... estava nervoso, a face consternada e séria, diferente do enérgico e estimulante K de sempre. Então, ele estava certo... Shuichi...

"Nakano-kun, fique aqui e certifique-se de que..." Hiro subitamente empurrou K na parede, mantendo-o preso fortemente.

"ME FALA, K! O que ta acontecendo?!" Hiro agonizava, gritava...

...chorava.

O tão contido Nakano Hiroshi quebrava-se na frente de K. E o tão profissional e eficiente K não estava conseguindo suportar aquela visão. Doía _demais_.

"Shuichi e Yuki-san estar no lugar onde Yuki matou Kitazawa-san, seu antigo teacher. Shuichi já deve ter lhe contado isso, Tohma me contar antes de Bad Luck vir para NY. Hiroshi... you ter _certeza_?"

Hiro olhou para K com os olhos fixos e sérios, penetrando-o com o olhar.

"Sim, K."

"Hiroshi, eu fazer tudo para consertar a situation. Vou fazer algo, ter que fazer algo!" Hiro olhava-o frustrado.

"Eu preciso disso, K! Deixe-me ir! Deixe-me fazer algo..." mas Hiro foi interrompido.

K sabia muito bem que se levasse Hiro, se precisasse tomar uma medida perigosa, colocaria o guitarrista em perigo de morte. Hiro não podia correr o risco de morrer se isso não fosse inevitável. Os pensamentos de K disparavam naqueles milésimos de segundos:

_Droga, Hiro... você não pode morrer! Você foi a primeira pessoa nesse mundo que eu consegui confiar e realmente me sentir bem ao lado..._

E então K o beijou. "Confie em mim", foi o que disse a Hiroshi naquele beijo.

_Confie em mim, Hiro, como eu confio em você...!_

Segurava os cabelos do guitarrista com força, enquanto o mesmo segurava levemente seu casaco.

Depois de alguna segundos Hiro fito-o, um pouco ofegante. Franziu as sombrancelhas, sua boca ainda levemente aberta – e deu meia volta.

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco passos...

Mas seus olhos ainda estavam cheios de lágrimas, ardendo em agonia... Porque ele confiava em K. Ele decidiu que confiava em K. Hiro entendeu, e então respondeu, virando-se para K – beijou-o lentamente porém rapidamente, envolvendo seu pescoço de leve com suas mãos finas e elegantes.

"E confio"

K pôde então virar-se com um meio sorriso melancólico e correr.

* * *

Enquando lágrimas de ódio percorriam sua face, Eiri ouviu o som de um carro e olhou para onde o som vinha. Eles deveriam ter levado Shuichi. Ele atirou e errou - estava trêmulo de raiva. Mas então, enquanto corria em direção ao seu próprio carro, ouviu um grito atrás de si... 

"EIRI! EIR..." mas o som foi abafado, e quando virou-se no volante, viu: Shuichi estava sendo segurado por um dos dois homens que ele não fora capaz de matar, e... não... ele estava... coberto de... sangue...

Yuki não entendia nada. Shuichi estava vivo, porém ensangüentado. No mínimo, havia sido baleado. Suas mãos tremiam, mas ele se concentrou. Se errasse a mira...

"Muito bem, Eiri-kun. Você fez exatamente o que nós havíamos esperado ansiosamente durante todos esses anos. Hoje..."

Yuki sabia. Hoje era o aniversário de morte de Kitazawa. E aqueles... aqueles eram pessoas querendo vingar a morte de Kitazawa...

Shuichi tentava se soltar dos braços do homem alto que o segurava, mas o aperto forte do homem em sua garganta e braços não o deixavam escolha senão ficar parado, pois quanto mais se debatia mais o homem apertava o braço em sua garganta. Shuichi segurava-se para não chorar com uma força incrível – queria dar sua força a Yuki.

Seu amor... ia muito além de dor, vida ou morte...

"Largue-o." Yuki disse com calma, porém via-se claramente que sua voz estava preenchida com uma ódio. Seus cabelos ao vento frio da noite davam chance aos dois homens fitarem os olhos assustadores de Yuki, aquele Yuki frio, habilidoso e furioso.

"Este seu brinquedinho tentou me machucar, como você fez ao Kitazawa-sama. Eu não vou perdoa-lo também. Agora, terei que me vingar dos dois...!"

Riu com amargor, e então virou-se para Shuichi, puxando os cabelos do garoto e lambendo sua orelha ruidosamente. Shuichi contorceu-se tentando se soltar.

Yuki chorava de raiva. Ele não podia atirar, pois com certeza acertaria Shuichi. Não podia correr em seu socorro, pois eles matariam Shuichi se fizesse isso. Na verdade, matariam Shuichi de qualquer jeito, e em seguida ele... Seria pior do que ver essas mortes pelas suas próprias mãos. Ele estava completamente impotente... Ele tinha que fazer algo... Seu corpo inteiro tremia de ódio e desespero. E aquela visão repugnante... Denovo, estava fazendo Shuichi passar pelo mesmo que ele...

E tudo por causa de um trauma idiota.

Estavam quebrando Shuichi diante de seus olhos, e ele não podia fazer nada. Será que... ia acabar assim? Os dois iriam ter que morrer pelas suas próprias mãos? Será que seria melhor assim? Yuki se odiou por ter que colocar m fim na vida de Shuichi daquele jeito. Ainda não conseguia aceitar...

_Ele_ estava matando Shuichi.

_Ele_ trouxera as armas.

_Ele_ trouxera Shuichi àquele lugar.

_Ele_ o amava a ponto de perder a cabeça de tal maneira que a embriagues dos sentimentos o permitiam transmitir a Shuichi tudo aquilo da maneira errada, nem de perto da maneira que ele imaginara compartilhar as coisas...

Era _ele_.

Alegria e tristeza, escuridão e trevas, esquecimento e presença. Era tudo tão... perto.

Yuki apontava uma arma, Shuichi debatia-se debilmente, um homem mirava uma arma em Shuichi e a outra em Yuki, o outro segurava o cantor e também apontava uma arma para o mesmo, prensando o cano da arma contra se pescoço.

Aquilo era um perfeito caos.

E dois tiros se ouviram, vindos de trás dos dois homens. Depois, mais dois tiros, uma pausa de poucos milésimos e mais dois.

K suspirou, recarregou as duas armas e andou em direção aos homens mortos. Acertara um com um tiro no crânio, outro tiro no tronco e outro tiro na perna – não o deixara viver, andar ou respirar a tempo de fazer alguma coisa contra algum dos presentes. O outro, acertara em cheio na nuca, que estava à direita da cabeça de Shuichi, o outro tiro pegara em sua perna e o outro denovo um pouco mais em cima na cabeça – não atirara no tronco pois a bala poderia ferir Shuichi. Ele não estava alterado, por isso confiava totalmente em sua mira, rapidez e destreza.

O empresário andou em direção a Yuki que ainda segurava uma arma, fitou-o rapidamente e recolheu o corpo desmaiado de Shuichi.

"Ele já havia desmaiado?" perguntou alarmado a Yuki.

"Não. Foi quando você atirou. Deve ter achado..."

"Vou levá-lo comigo. Preciso ver se ele tem algum ferimento grave, e se for o caso levarei ele a um hospital. Pode vir conosco, Yuki-san?" K disse calmamente, embora estivesse se corroendo por dentro.

Yuki não respondeu. Apenas respirou fundo e enfiou o rosto entre as mãos, guardando as armas nos coldres em suas pernas. Chorava fortemente, não estava nem aí para K. Ele estava destruído por dentro e não havia orgulho que o impedisse de sofrer. Então, K percebeu o que estava acontecendo e simplesmente levou Shuichi até seu carro na outra rua, a magnum ainda engatilhada. Quando chegou ao carro, depositou Shuichi no banco de trás e checou seu corpo. Como Yuki era confuso e insensível... Mas ele sabia o que Yuki estava sentindo. Afinal, já sentira-se assim antes. Destruir alguém que amava não era novidade para ele... Por isso vivia longe de sua família. Quando amara loucamente pela única vez havia destruído e possuído tanto que quando resolveu casar-se com uma mulher que _gostava _a ponto de se importar muito com ela e gostar de sua presença, resolveu morar longe. Tinha tanto medo de chegar a amá-la e destruí-la que preferia viver longe.Então sabia exatamente que Yuki queria apenas sair de perto. Mas também conhecia Shuichi bem o bastante para ter certeza absoluta que isso não era o melhor para ele. Quando ouviu o carro de Yuki partir, Sentou-se no banco da frente e ligou a ignição, partindo rápido. Então pegou o celular e discou.

Hiro atendeu o celular rapidamente, ansioso por notícias.

"Nakano-kun, Shuichi está relativamente bem, não corre risco de vida. Porém, ainda está desmaiado e fraco." Hiro soltou um suspiro, aliviado. Isso era o bastante – Shuichi estava vivo e bem.

"Hiro, achar melhor..."

"Sim, eu sei. Eu já estava indo pegar minha moto."

"Ok. Origado, Hiro-kun. Deixo isso com você."

Hiro sorriu e desligou o telefone. Andou decidido pelo hotel, batendo a porta atrás de si. Ele sabia exatamente o que faria por Shuichi, algo que só ele entendia o suficiente para conseguir vencer aquela batalha.

Yuki olhou para o horizonte, seu olhar vago e vidrado, seu corpo frio, suas mãos rígidas no volante.

_Eu tinha medo de estar sozinho,_

_Mesmo que fui cingido pela lua no céu_

_Por causa das lágrimas incapaz de te ver, eu te_

_procurava, gritando_

_Eu fui refletido em seus olhos, estava rindo_

_Nós iremos para nos encontrarmos mais uma vez, antes_

_que eu possa sorrir_

_Eu te via gritando e desaparecendo nas trevas_

_Dê-me uma abraço apertado,até que eu quebre_

_Se nós reencontrarmos mais uma vez, isto será em um_

_sonho._

_Pare este coração, por favor_

_Dê-me uma abraço apertado, até que eu quebre_

_O sonho, de que eu tenho acordado, está desaparecendo_

_Os seus braços e a sua amada voz estão indo embora_

_Nos encontraremos mais uma vez, por causa que_

_prometemos isto_

_Somos suavemente levados para o real amor_

_transbordante_

_Pare este coração, por favor_

_Você não pode ver_

_Você não pode ver_

_"Yami No Shuuen__" _by Gackt.

* * *

Ufa! Finalmente consegui!!! Desculpem-me pela demora agoniante... Além de esse capítulo ter sido dificílimo de fazer, tive mil festas de final de ano, viagem, etc. e não queria postar antes de estar muito bom. 

Bom, dessa vez coloco uma lista de algumas das músicas que ouvi durante o processo de criação desse capítulo.

. Papa Mama Nozomarenu Baby – _Miyavi_ (no final do processo, revisão e conclusão. Ouvindo agora, por sinal!)

. Farewell – _Gackt_

. Lust for Blood – _Gackt_ (essa foi a música que fez a cena vir na minha mente e então criei essa pedaço da fic!)

. Metamorphoze – _Gackt_

Meguriai - _Gackt (a new version of a Gundam song)_

. Tem uma que eu não consigo identificar o nome, mas é a faixa 6 do álbum "Crescent" do Gackt.

Espero que tenham conseguido sentir mais ou menos o que eu senti quando imaginei esse cap. No próximo, ainda esperem por mais resoluções... Afinal, ainda tem várias coisas pendentes, né...

É penoso escrever fics sérias e com esse conteúdo pesado. Mas eu gosto tanto de criar essas atmosferas mais profundas, é meio que algo que envolve mesmo, e emoções fortes e atmosferas são o meu forte. Tenho mania de atmosfera.

Bom, até o próximo cap!


	11. Reflections

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 11_

Hiro ligou a ignição da moto e saiu rápido. Seu olhar fixo, suas mãos segurando com força, sombrancelhas contraídas. Seus cabelos ricocheteavam ao vento com força, tamanha era a velocidade que ele impunha ao veículo – se demorasse demais, Yuki partiria sem ouvir a verdade sobre amor. Porque diabos ele não sabia como era amar Shuichi? Ele, que... o amava. Ele que morava com Shuichi a tempos...

* * *

K depositou Shuichi na cama do cantor no hotel, aliviado. Ele não tinha nenhum ferimento grave, e o sangue em sua fronte não era dele, devia ser de outro homem. K estava sério. Se não tivesse chegado a tempo... Yuki-san, Shuichi-kun... Ele não entendia nada. Porque Yuki o levara num lugar daqueles? Por um momento pensou que poderia ter sido só uma coincidência, mas... Tudo estava tão confuso! Resolveu contentar-se com o fato de que Shuichi estava vivo e bem. Nesse momento, Shuichi abriu um olho. 

"Yuki..." falou numa voz exaltada, porém fraca, tentando levantar-se, o que lhe provocou dor.

"Estar tudo bem, Shuichi. Yuki-san está bem. Now você precisa de rest. Deite-se, Shuichi... Stop! Shu..."

Shuichi tentava se levantar e debater-se, mas K o segurava com cuidado.

"Eu quero saber onde o Yuki tá! K, eu preciso..."

"Yuki is all right, estar se recuperando um pouco. Daqui a algumas horas you poder vê-lo." Mentiu K. Ele sabia que se disesse que nem sabia onde Yuki estava Shuichi provavelmente teria um ataque de nervos e sairia correndo atrás do escritor. O garoto forçava seu corpo, tantando levantar-se, lutando contra os braços de K, que o seguravam com firmeza – seu desespero era sobre-humano, como seu sentimento por Eiri.

Shuichi chorava incontrolavelmente... Lembrou do que tinha acontecido com um pouco de mais clareza. Tiros, escada, dor... Tudo vinha à sua mente como um sonho distante. Era isso então? Yuki à sua frente, com uma arma, ele próprio sendo segurado com força... Sentia dor. Então se lembrou com um pouco mais de clareza... Yuki o empurrara na parede enquanto atirava em um homem. Nesse instante, ele rolou um lance de escada, desequilibrado... Um homem o agarrou, tampando sua boca e levando-o para fora da casa à força... O homem segurou-o contra a parede de frente e prensou as pernas de Shuichi com as suas... as mãos. Shuichi lembrou-se de deslizar uma mão com dificuldade diante da dor que sentia devido à pressão que o homem colocava em suas pernas e virilha... Rápido... Tirou uma arma de dentro do coldre no cinto do outro... Lembrou de pensar: _"Yuki. Eu não posso morrer... Eu prometi a ele que nunca mais deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ele... Yuki, esteja vivo... Eu preciso de você! Eu NÃO POSSO MORRER! YUKI!"... _O homem percebeu o movimento de Shindou e agarrou seu pulso, mas ele já havia disparado. O tiro pegou o homem no braço, devido à força que impelira ao tentar retirar a arma da mão de Shuichi. Grito... Foi agarrado pelo outro cara, que tinha sangue vertendo de uma orelha que havia sido arrancada por um tiro de Yuki. Foi então imobilizado... Yuki. Yuki... E então percebeu que tinha sangue por todo o corpo.

"K..." Shuichi falou com uma voz de choro desesperado. Aquele sangue...

"Calma Shuichi... Isso não ser seu!" K segurava-o com força, tentando fazer o garoto se acalmar.

"Eu preciso tirar isso daqui, K..."

K ativou dentro de si o modo 'forte' para conseguir lidar com a situação com frieza. Era difícil ficar frio e estável vendo Shuichi num estado tão deplorável e desesperado... Era muito agoniante...

"Go tomar um banho, Shuichi. Assim pode tirar tudo isso... Qualquer coisa me ligue. Eu ir cuidar de umas coisas. Don't leave this room, não importar o que aconteça. Vai ficar tudo bem..." e fechou a porta do quarto, deixando Shuichi sozinho a fim do garoto poder tomar banho em paz. Encostou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão, colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

_Hiro, onde você está? Shuichi... Será que Yuki vai entender o que aconteceu? __('Hiro, where are you? Shuichi... Will Yuki figure out what happened?' foi o que realmente disse. Falar inglês era mais natural qando estava sozinho.)_

Shuichi ligou o chuveiro sem ao menos tirar as vestes. Ele queria tirar aquele sangue o mais rápido possível... Olhou para cima e viu a água caindo dos pequenos furos no disco de alumínio. A única luz era a que vinha da pequena janela no alto da parede. Fechou os olhos. Não... Se fechasse os olhos lembraria daquilo... Então abriu-os novamente para fitar a água, que caía em seu corpo e rosto, misturando-se às suas lágrimas e ao sangue, para formar no chão uma fumaça vermelha que se retorcia em meio à água limpa que caía em pingos grossos...

_Eu preciso pega-lo! Mesmo que isso me arruine  
Para este palco que eu sonhei  
Antes dos meus olhos  
A melodia de aflição se ilumina_

Faíscas de luz no palco em meu sonho de desespero  
Eu levantei um sorriso trágico para o céu tomado por um ato rubro  
Asas brancas puras agitam-se para o céu, prenunciando o futuro  
Eu levantei um sorriso trágico para o céu tomado por um ato rubro (Moi Dix Mois, Mephisto Waltz)

...longe de qualquer luz ou calor. Yuki apareceu em sua mente, fazendo-o sentir a pulsação de seu coração acelerar. Chorou com mais força. Yu. Ki...

* * *

Yuki fechou a porta da cozinha atrás de si com um movimento leve. Tirando o cabelo dos olhos, andou lentamente até o quarto, o que o fez lembrar da noite que passara com Shuichi ali. Tão perfeito... Seu sorriso tão sincero, seu olhar tão puro, sua pele tão suave, Shuichi era tão... tão... Era impossível não se apaixonar completamente, impossível não amá-lo com todas as forças... 

Mas era impossível viver ao seu lado. Afinal, a única coisa que Yuki sabia agora era que ele próprio era um perigo para o garoto e só o faria sofrer. Se odiava tanto... por não poder faze-lo feliz... Afinal, o que ele tinha feito? _O passado é passado, não dá para apagá-lo. O que está feito está feito, e o que está destruído está destruído. Não há nada que faça isso mudar, e isso estará lá para sempre. _Foram esses os pensamentos do Yuki com a cabeça encostada na parede do quarto e com as mãos contraídas contra a parede, que então rumou para a sala e sentou-se lá ao lado de suas malas já feitas.

E foi então que Hiro irrompeu da porta com um estrondo, dando um sorriso e dizendo para si mesmo, ofegante:

"Cheguei a tempo"

Eiri arregalou os olhos e ficou parado ali, sentado no chão abaixo da janela do cômodo de onde vinha a única luz a iluminar o local escurecido pela noite.

"Você pretende ir assim e deixar as coisas como estão?" Hiro indagou, contendo sua raiva. Yuki nada disse, apenas olhou para o outro lado, acendendo um cigarro para depois encarar Hiroshi durante um tempo que lhe pareceram horas. O guitarrista já ia perdendo a paciência quando Eiri falou seu olhar frio e estanque:

"Você quer que seu amigo morra, Nakano-kun?" No momento seguinte, Hiro estava de frente para Yuki, olhando-o de cima com uma mão ameaçadora em seu pescoço. O escritor, apesar de ser muito mais forte, não reagiu.

"VOCÊ QUER VÊ-LO SOFRER, NÃO É? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ _QUER_!" Nesse momento Hiro foi empurrado com força para o lado com uma facilidade incrível. Yuki então se levantou, ficando de costas para o guitarrista caído no chão.

"Eu destruí o Shuichi. Você não consegue ver isso? Você ainda não o viu, não é... Eu não suporto mais vê-lo quebrar-se diante de meus olhos. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, a causa disso sou eu. Você não ia querer ficar por perto, Nakano-kun. Você também, videntemente, não consegue vê-lo sofrer. Você deveria entender..."

Hiro se levantou de um salto e prostrou-se de frente para Yuki, que por sua vez soltou fumaça displicentemente por entre os lábios entreabertos, fitando o outro com uma expressão séria. O guitarrista olhou fixamente nos olhos do homem a sua frente através da fumaça e disse:

"Você não pode aágar o passado, mas pode viver para construir algo por cima. Morrer, desaparecer... é fácil demais. Viver e seguir sabendo de tudo o que você fez vai doer para sempre. Mas se você quer mesmo ver o sorriso de Shuichi... Viva odiando-se e usando isso para conseguir construir uma vida com ele e somente para ele. Viva tantando merecê-lo, nem que seja só um pouco. Momentos antes de morrer, pergunte a Shuichi se você conseguiu merecê-lo, e ao ver as luzes de seu passado vindo te visitar no momento antes da morte... você terá a prova de que o amou. Se o deixá-lo agora... Estará jogando fora... o sorriso de Shuichi. Viver por ele sabendo de tudo o que você fez pode doer para sempre, mas não vai doer mais que não vê-lo sorrir, acredite."

Yuki cerrou os olhos, a conhecida veia em sua têmpora pulsava com força. Hiroshi Nakano... Yuki nunca pensou que o ruivo fosse dizer-lhe o que não conseguia perceber pela segunda vez. Mas foi exatamente o que ele havia feito agora.

"A escolha é sua, Yuki-sensei. Agora preciso vê-lo, se me dá licença." Com isso Hiro saiu, deixando Yuki parado na sala. quando entrou no elevador ouviu o baque dos joelhos de Yuki no chão e um grito abafado e rouco. Encostou-se na parede do cubículo para em seguida suspirar e tirar os cabelos de seu belo rosto com as mãos finas. Ele era, como K sabia, o único que tinha o claro conhecimento de como fazer Shuichi sorrir, de como amá-lo não importando de que maneira.

Yuki levantou-se com certa dificuldade. Suas pernas tremiam de maneira a fazê-lo cambalear... Tremia dos pés à cabeça. Como pôde cogitar... Estava fazendo tudo errado hoje. Mas como Hiro dissera... A única maneira de tantar fazer Shuichi feliz era tentar contruir algo novo. Yuki se odiava por ser egoísta ao ponto de querer fugir de se problema ao invés de enfrentá-lo. Na verdade, sempre fizera isso, e havia sido justamente isso que o fizera ficar tão traumatizado. Só que agora ele tinha Shuichi.

Shuichi - aquele garoto sincero que ele amaria para sempre, aquele garoto que mudara sua vida no momento em que segurara a porta do elevador antes que esta se fechasse e discorrera com um monte de perguntas, provocando uma vontade imensurável de calá-lo... com um beijo.

_Maldição!_, praguejou Yuki, enquanto apertava freneticamente o botão da garagem. Precisava chegar logo até Shuichi, precisava de Shuichi!

* * *

Hiro fitava o quarto escuro ao seu redor iluminado apenas por luzes de cartazes luminosos que vinham lá de fora pela janela do hotel. Estava sentado na cama encostado na parede e em sua diagonal à esquerda, do outro lado do quarto, K estava sentado displicentemente em cima de uma mesa em frente à janela. Os dois seguravam pequenos copos de sakê, a única coisa que fez Hiro relaxar um pouco. K fitou o rapaz e sentiu uma pontada de dor - ele entendia a raiva que o guitarrista estava sentindo, mas mesmo assim doía demais vê-lo neste estado. Deixando o copo na mesa, levantou-se. Hiro não se movia, seu cabelo agunçado corindo-lhe o rosto. K deruçou-se sore ele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e a outra na parede ao lado da cabeça de Hiro. Normalmente, o ruivo reagiria de maneira encabulada e empurraria o empresário com cuidado, mas não esboçou movimento algum. K então apertou seu ombro e fitou os olhos incobertos pelas cortina de cabelos dos dois:

"Você fazer tudo o que pôde, Hiroshi-kun! O que more queria fazer? Acabar com o Yuki-san? Shuichi não ficar feliz com isso. Se Yuki-san não see reality, e continuar lutando contra problems que não existir mais, o problem é dele... Mas você avisar. Você dizer everything pra ele entender. Se ele não fazer nada... Well, se não fazer nada, não amar Shuichi. And so é melhor Shuichi-kun saber logo e não se meter em confusão por causa de alguém que não love ele."

Hiro então esboçou pela primeira vez uma reação ao retribuir o olhar de K. Então, falou numa voz aixa e levemente rouca:

"Só estou com raiva pois Shuichi não fez nada de errado - não reclamou, não chorou, não grito com Yki... Ele não fez nada!"

"And é por isso que Yuki-san voltar e acertar as coisas com Shuichi. Yuki-san colocar um ponto final em se amar Shuichi incondicionalmente as Shuichi amar ele. Yuki-san ter que amar Shuichi por escolha própria."

Hiro ergueu uma sombrancelha e riu. K, sentimental? Não podia ser. Que surpresa! E então viu K sorrir levemente.

"See, Hiroshi? você sorrir! Agora tenho certeza de que vai ficar tudo all right. Seu sorriso me fazer sentir certeza de tudo, seu baka. Please, don't stop! Hiro... kun."

Quão irônico isso podia ser? Hiroshi sorrindo, K acabara de matar dois homens, Shuichi estava destruído... Mas por mais irônico que tudo isso fosse, K não conseguia não sentir aquela sensação boa. Será que estava ficando loco? Aquele sorriso tão sincero de Hiro o deixara louco, com certeza.

* * *

_Esse cap saiu meio pequeno e eu não esclareci muito as coisas, mas eu precisava dar um jeito para que o Yuki não fizesse mais uma besteira abismal. Eu ouvi, além de um pouco de .Gackt., muito .Malice Mizer. e Moi dix Mois enquanto transcrevia do caderno e mudava as coisas que e queria mudar neste cap. É tão sério e melancólico! O Mana realmente se superou em termos de melancolia Preciso de uma boa dose de malancolia para escrever essas partes um pouco mais deprimentes e complicadas embora eu já seja uma pessoa mto melancólica por natureza. Prometo qe no próx cap eu esclareço várias coisas, prometo... É que senão esse cap. ia ficar grande demais e demorar muito para saor, então resolvi dividir o cap. que seria um só porque percebi que ia demorar demais e ia ficar meio confuso demais pra ler._

_Vlw pelo apoio e continuem lendo, por favor! Prometo que estou e vou dar o melhor de mim_


	12. O Vento que trouxe um Sorriso

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 12_

Yuki entrou no quarto de Shucihi, apreensivo. Limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto, embora soubesse que seus olhos vermelhos o denunciariam. Trêmulo, andou até a cama de Shuichi, que estava vazia - sentiu um vazio no estômago... Shuichi não estava lá. _Lento demais_, pensou. Debruçou-se na cama vazia, sentindo o peito apertar e as mãos agarrarem-se instintivamente aos lençóis frios que continham o cheiro de Shuichi... O perfume inebriante que emanava de Shuichi. Cerrou os olhos com força, assim como seus dentes. Seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente, sabendo que demorara muito para perceber... Sabendo que agora talvez fosse tarde demais, sabendo que não conseguiria olhar-se no espelho mais uma vez se fosse realmente tarde demais. Mas pensar em todo o que havia feito não ajudaria a construir algo nem a fazer Shuichi voltar a sorrir. Ajoelhado e debruçado ali podia ver um fio rosado em meio aos lençóis. Aquele cabelo que o fascinava quando ondulava em meio a movimentos apaixonados, aquele mesmo cabelo que via todas as manhãs espalhado em seu peito, pendendo graciosamente, desenhando curvas perfeitas. Aquela cor vibrante que talvez nunca mais visse à luz de seu abajur verde.

* * *

K fechou a porta de se quarto com cuidado para não acordar Hiro, que achara melhor não ficar em seu quarto sendo que o dividia com Shuichi, pois talvez Yuki-san tomasse alguma iniciativa de vir até ele. Agora só restava esperar até a manhã seguinte para saber se tudo dera certo...

O empresário andou pelo corredor escuro do hotel lembrando de como Hiro ficava meigo dormindo... Pensava em quão estranho tinha sido todo aquilo. Andava devagar até o último andar do hotel, querendo chegar à cobertura. Queria sentir o vento da noite batendo gélido em seu rosto a fim de conseguir pensar com clareza.

Yuki percebeu que as palmas de suas mãos estavam sangrando – a força de suas unhas contra as palmas de suas mãos fora tamanha que perfurara a pele. Mas isso não importava. Preferia ser apunhalado, retalhado, flagelado. Todo isso parecia pouco perto da dor que aquelas lágrimas provocavam...

...Cortavam, dilaceravam, destruíam.

* * *

Chegando à cobertura do prédio, K colocou as mãos no bolso do sobretudo bege que usava e levantou a cabeça para sentir o vento com mais intensidade. Queria esclarecer para si mesmo o que significava aquilo que estava sentindo por Hiro. Certamente, era algo muito mais forte do que ele mesmo pensara existir dentro dele há muito tempo. Isso de início o assustou, ao pensar no quanto destrutivo seria se ele chegasse a amá-lo... Porém ele não sentia que isso ia acontecer. Isso todo o confundia muito, porém tinha uma única certeza... Ele, apesar de desejar Hiro e achá-lo extremamente belo e atraente, queria vê-lo feliz. Não importava-se como, mas queria vê-lo feliz. Será que amá-lo era diferente de quando amara a muitos anos atrás/ Não sabia se podia chamar isso de amor. A palavra "amor" lhe trazia uma sensação que corroia de certo modo, uma sensação meio aflitiva. Preferia chamar o que sentia por Hiro de...

"Não importa o nome, não é? Acho que está além disso..."

E K sabia que não podia ficar com Hiro, que não podia tomá-lo para si. K sabia disso. Só que dessa era diferente... O que sentia ia tão além... Que apenas vê-lo sorrir já era o suficiente.

Chegando a essa conclusão, suspirou um tanto mais calmo e continuou a sentir o vento guiar seus cabelos desarrumados e soltos.

* * *

Yuki ainda soluçava com força, seus olhos doíam assim como o resto de seu tenso e trêmulo corpo. Ainda estava lutando contra a própria agonia para conseguir reagir a tudo aquilo da maneira que pretendia. Precisava levantar-se calmo, procurar por Shuichi com mais cautela pela cidade e conversar com ele, dizer que amava-o, dizer que queria seguir em frente, pedia uma chance para...

Yuki ouviu um barulho e calou-se com dificuldade. Tirou o cabelo molhado de lágrimas do rosto e reteve-se no barulho que ouvia. Água. Porta... à esquerda. _Droga, como não notei antes?_ Disse irritado internamente para si mesmo. Uma onda de esperança misturada com apreensão assaltou-o. Levantou-se e esfregou os olhos, tentando focalizar algo ao se redor com sua agora turva visão. Apressou-se e abriu a porta do banheiro.

O que viu o chocou e alegrou ao mesmo tempo: Shuichi estava debaixo do chuveiro, ainda vestido, imóvel. Ele estivera ali esse tempo todo... mas o vislumbre da palavra 'imóvel' assaltou-o num milésimo de segundo a mais e medo brotou com força. Será que... Mas logo viu que seu amado ainda se mexia quando respirava para em seguida arir os olhos levemente e murmurar:

"Yuki..."

O escritor correu até ele e nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a água que corria; simplesmente abraçou Shuichi com urgência.

"Está tudo em, Eiri..." as palavras de Shuichi atingiram Yuki com força.

"Como assim, Shuichi? Afinal, Shuu... O que..."

"Está tudo bem..." essas palavras doíam em Yuki. Shuichi ainda conseguia sorrir e dizer isso... Isso só fazia ele se odiar mais. Porém, sabia que era como Hiroshi dissera: se odiar, reconstruir, amar.

"..., eu só estava tentando tirar esse sangue daqui, ta meio impregnado... Mas não é nada meu, não se preocupe..."

Alívio veio junto com a sensação de se sentir apunhalado. Estava aliviado por Shuichi não estar machucado, porém sentia-se responsável em parte por tudo aquilo. Mas lembrou-se do que Nakano dissera e concentrou-se em seu objetivo de não sucumbir e ter força a partir... de seu amor e sofrimento.

Abraçou Shuichi, acolhendo-o.

"Shuichi..." mas parou de falar quando sentiu a mão fria de Shuichi em seu rosto, segurando-a. Shuichi falou então:

"Estou tão feliz que você está comigo, Eiri... Nunca mais quero ficar longe de você... Agora vai ficar tudo bem, né? Espero que..."

"Eu te amo, Shuichi. Eu te amo..."

Shuichi sorriu e apertou a mão de Yuki que segurava.

"E também te amo, Eiri... Eu sei que agora você também esclareceu várias coisas sobre seu passado. Estou tão feliz em poder te ajudar... Eu sempre quis..."

Eiri deixou cair uma lágrima. Realmente, ser amado por Shuichi era tudo o que precisava desde o início. Vira isso de alguém que também o amava, e isso foi a última coisa que precisou para ver... A última coisa que precisou para sentir o véu escuro de seus olhos levantar-se por um momento e permitir-lhe beijar Shuichi sem nada mais o perseguindo.

"Obrigado, Shuichi..." disse Eiri, abraçando-o e sendo retribuído com alegria e pura sinceridade.

Uma nova vida para amar sem limites.

Um sorriso.

Shuichi...

* * *

_Finalmente... chegamos à conclusão desta saga! Agora podemos seguir com o resto da turnê e o livro de Yuki sem sofrer tanto espero que tenham gostado dessa segunda parte da fic. Capítulo de conclusão._

rei yoshikawa – _mais uma pessoa que deixa review! Que bom que gostou da fic! Eu sei que algumas pessoas devem ler sem deixar review, mas elas são realmente importantes é tão legal saber que tem gente que gosta!!! _

Skadel – _sorria sem definição, construir algo novo... Estou aqui ta? Espero que tenha gostado do cap _

Shourikan-sama – _espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Sim sim... faço fics tristes sim e melancólicas! E tb ouvi Moi Dix Móis nessa!!! Sempre o primeiro a comentar hehehe... (O Gackt é meu!)_

Dragonesa – _eu tb adorei o Hiro dando ronca no Yuki! Na verdade, essa foi a cena que veio na minha cabeça enquanto estava ouvindo 'Kimi ga matteiru kara' do Gackt, a uma dois meses atrás, e daí o resto dessa saga veio depois dessa cena na minha cabeça. Eu realmente estava obcecada por essa cena antes mesmo de escreve-la! _

_Então, continuem a acompanhar a fic! Sim! Não acabou Até o próx cap!_

playlist desse cap:

.Tsuki no Uta – Gackt

.Hoshi no Suna - Gackt

.Mephisto Waltz – Moi dix Mois

.Hoshi no Suna (piano version) - Gackt


	13. A Neve só Sua

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 13_

"Hiro! Olha, tem uma foto sua aqui!"

Hiro olhou displicentemente para a revista onde estava estampada uma foto sua. Lembrou-se do dia em que tirara essa foto: fora no dia que beijara Ayaka pela primeira vez. Parecia que tudo girava em torno daquelas lembranças, e o fato de não conseguir falar com ela não importa o quanto tentasse o irritava profundamente.

"Você tá lindo nessa foto! Que dia foi? Eu não tava... queria ter visto essa sessão de fotos!"

Hiro não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Aquele dia... Agora já não sabia mais. Para ele estava claro que o namoro deles já havia terminado, mas aquela carta não saía de sua cabeça... No dia do incidente em NY com Shuichi e Yuki... Hiro começou a lembrar.

O guitarrista acordou de manhã cedo a fim de exercitar-se bem cedo antes que o sol forte surgisse. Quando estava saindo do quarto tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, trombou com um dos funcionários do hotel, que atrapalhadamente recolheu uns papais que deixara cair. Desculpando-se inúmeras vezes, o rapaz fez uma profunda reverência e entregou um envelope a Hiro:

"Esta carta chegou agora, Nakano-sama..."

"Obrigado" Hiro disse sorrindo. Mas gelou quando viu o remetente – Ayaka. Sentou-se no chão ali mesmo, já que a essa hora da manhã ninguém estava muito atendo às pessoas no corredor e o hotel não estava movimentado, e leu a carta.

_Olá, Nakano-kun! _

_Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de parabenizá-lo pelas performances da Bad Luck. Vanho assistindo a todos os lives e não nego que sempre me emociono! _

_Depois, acho que preciso esclarecer algumas coisas. Eu estou numa área de difícil acesso telefônico, e por isso enviei uma carta. O significado de nossa inesperada despedida está claro para mim, mas não seria justo com você não dizer o que estou sentindo e tudo o que aconteceu. Você deve ter ouvido de Shuichi o ocorrido no metrô, mas mesmo que não tenha, isso não tem mais significado. A questão é que acho que não houve nada suficiente para manter-nos atados um ao outro, e como pode ver, faz muito tempo que não nos comunicamos. Parece-me melhor assim. Não te atribuo nenhuma culpa pelo que aconteceu, até porquê estou inacessível, e qualquer decisão sua seria impossível de chegar aos meus ouvidos. Peço desculpas por tomar essa decisão sozinha, mas acho que já estava claro o significado de minhas palavras desde aquele dia, e tenho certeza que você compartilha de minha decisão desde aquele momento. _

_Precisava dizer-lhe tudo isso para aliviar as palavras não ditas ou mal interpretadas embora nosso destino já estivesse decidido desde aquele dia._

_Tenha uma boa turnê, Hiro... Vou assistir a todos os shows, prometo._

_Com sinceridade,_

_Ayaka. _

Hiroshi saiu de seu _flashback _e fitou, vidrado, sua imagem na fronte da revista. Suspirou e lembrou-se de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele mesmo dia em que lera aquela carta. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido, tantos sentimentos remexidos e descobertos. Aqueles cabelos ruivos caídos num braço de guitarra e aquele olhar sério estampados no papel fizeram com que ele encarasse a si mesmo com calma pela primeira vez desde aqueles acontecimentos. E depois de vários minutos nas entranhas de si mesmo, batalhando contra um confuso sentimento, Hiroshi deteve-se na palavra "Hiro" estampada na revista e percebeu... fora a primeira vez que Ayaka o chamara daquela maneira. E então entendeu. Ele só poderia definir as coisas com ela quando olhasse nos seus olhos e dissesse o nome da garota e ouvisse o que ela iria responder. Se ela dissesse "Hiro" novamente... seus sentimentos em relação à garota iriam se definir e ele poderia desculpar-se e tentar reconciliar-se com ela. Até lá... "Tenha uma boa turnê, Hiro..."

Eram as palavras dela. Não iria errar mais uma vez... Iria ouví-la dessa vez.

E então Hiroshi sorriu e saiu da loja com o saltitante Shuichi a seu lado.

"Olha Hiro! Que linda essa capa! O Eiri é mesmo exigente para as capas... Mas Hiro... Olha esse título... Não é... Ah... Per-fei-to??? Hiro!!! Olhaaaaaaaaaa! Estou tão feliz!!!"

Hiro sorriu e arregalou os olhos. Eiri-san... pensou. Você apostou na capacidade de raciocínio de Shuichi dessa vez!

"Você..."

"Sim... eu percebi" disse Shuichi, com um sorriso emocionado e contido no rosto e lágrimas quase saltando de seus olhos.

* * *

Eiri largou as malas no batente da porta e desabou no sofá. Enfim estava de volta a seu apartamento. Shuichi estava no Brasil por dois dias antes de voltar ao Japão para fazer apresentações em várias cidades do país. O escritor teria duas semanas de folga antes de começar o seu novo livro, mas não poderia aproveitá-las com Shuichi, pois ele estava na turnê... Então pensou no que fazer. E a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar era na ansiedade que sentia em começar a bolar algo para quando Shuichi chegasse.

"Como eu fiquei assim tão idiota? Vai ser meloso assim no inferno..." Yuki resmungou para si mesmo. Mas já era tarde demais. Ele amava Shuichi e nada mudaria isso.

* * *

No hotel, Shuichi abriu o novo livro de Yuki na meia hora que tinha antes do ensaio e começou a ler.

_Esse silêncio é o mesmo daquele dia em que te vi pela primeira vez. Quando você desapareceu, eu perdi a noção do tempo e do espaço, me perdi em meio a lembranças e perguntas, querendo achar a resposta... Onde você está? Eu deveria ter desaparecido junto com você... E aqui, sem saber onde estou, seguro esta fita preta que escorregou do seu pescoço. Essa é a última coisa na qual eu toquei antes de você desaparecer, antes de ficar tudo escuro. _

_Lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos. Aquele silêncio colocava-se entre eu e você naquele espaço pequeno entre a bancada da loja de flores e o pote com rosas brancas. Olhei para você de relance, perguntando a mim mesmo como nunca reparara que rosas brancas eram mais belas que as outras. Mas será que você já gostava delas nessa época? Até hoje me pergunto. _

_Comecei a freqüentar a loja de flores todos os dias sem admitir para mim mesmo o que sentia. As rosas brancas foram ficando cada vez mais atraentes a medida que comprava-as e as deixava no banco do carro, e quando meus amigos me perguntavam o que era aquilo... Eu simplesmente respondia qualquer coisa. _

Shuichi não estava entendendo nada do livro, mas sabia que se lesse mais entenderia. O livro era muito erudito, tinha muitos kanjis que ele tinha que olhar no dicionário para entender. Mas estava na hora do ensaio... Shuichi sentia-se calmo apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Na verdade, aquilo foi algo que o fez ter mais certeza de seu relacionamento com Yuki. Olhar para o celular e esperar que ele tocasse não era tão doloroso agora. Era como se Shuichi soubesse que Yuki estava ali... ao se lado.

À noite, no show, todos da Bad Luck puderam perceber como Hiro e Shuichi estavam com um novo brilho, uma nova atmosfera em volta deles. Era como se algo dentro dos dois tivesse sido solto para entorpecer a todos que os ouviam numa espécie de hipnose, uma força atrativa que puxava a atenção do público. E como diria Ryuichi... Música é brilhar.

Brilhar e acender cada lugar escuro, brilhar e tocar cada coração ao seu redor, abrir caminho para uma força que não se sabe de onde vem. Uma inspiração para iluminar tudo aquilo que pode ser iluminado e tudo aquilo que pode ser ainda mais brilhante.

Yuki assistia ao live com com um leve sorriso no rosto. Parecia-lhe clara a idéia de Hiro, por mais que Eiri fosse confuso. Sentia-se tão determinado a levar uma nova vida com Shuichi que quase forçava-se a não pensar no garoto. Será que estava muito fácil? Será que vou estragar tudo de novo? Era o que se passava na cabeça de Eiri por vezes. Mas então pensava no momento em que Shucihi abraçou-o e disse que estava feliz por estar ao seu lado, e esse pensamento reafirmava suas certezas e convicções.

Porque descobrira que amar era ver a pessoa amada sorrir.

Quando duas pessoas choram juntas e sentem-se melhor ainda assim, justamente por poderem chorar juntas, esse é o maior pacto que pode existir. Para Eiri, aquela fora a promessa mais preciosa que existiria.

* * *

Depois do show, todos os membros comemoravam o sucesso do show no camarim quando K chegou correndo.

"Big News!!!" como de costume, proferia uma de suas frases preferidas num tom digamos... exultante.

"O que foi, K?" disse Fujisaki, impaciente.

"Fãs!"

"Mas como assim?" disse o irritado tecladista. "Você existe para não deixa-los..."

Mas já era tarde demais. Um pequeno grupo de adolescentes já adentrava o camarim fazendo profundas reverências e obedecendo as ordens de K. A Bad Luck, confusa, sorria e cumprimentava.

"EBAAAAAAAA!" disse Shuu. "O K nunca deixou fãs entrarem! Isso é o máximo!!! Hahaha, então pessoal! Gostaram da minha magnífica apresentação?" completou o animado vocalista sob um olhar reprovador de Fujisaki.

"Sim, Shindou-sama!" disse a única garota do grupo, sorrindo efusivamente e fazendo outra reverência. Ela tinha um corte de cabelo igual ao do Hiro e usava um casaco parecido com o sobretudo de K. Um dos outros garotos tinha um óculos preto quadrado, que na opinião de K ficaria mito melhor no Yuki do que aqueles óculos sem aro muito definido. Um terceiro garoto tinha um cabelo de um tom um pouco mais escuro do que o tom de rosa de Shuichi. E assim ia o séqüito de fãs com _"cosplays"_ pela metade dos personagens e estilos diferenciados.

"Nossa, não sabia que tinha J-rockers aqui no Brasil também..." disse Sakano-san, sorrindo.

O diálogo era intermediado por K, que falava inglês com os fãs e os traduzia para os integrantes da Bad Luck.

"Eu deixar eles entrarem because I liked roupa da garota e achar o cabelo muito parecido com o de Hiroshi." De um sorriso leve em direção a Hiro que só o próprio guitarrista entendeu. Hiro corou levemente e virou o rosto para o lado, sorrindo internamente. Seus sentimentos por K eram tão confusos... Mas de uma coisa sabia: ele podia confiar em K. E se K trouxe aqueles fãs até eles... Eles não eram... digamos, _perigosos_.

Ou não.

Mas isso são detalhes...

Conversaram com os fãs durante uns quinze minutos, e então...

"Sakano-san?" Fujisaki exclamou. O produtor havia sumido. "K, onde está o Sakano-san?" Todos entreolharam-se preocupados. "K, eu disse, essa idéia de..."

"Shut up, senhor keyboardista!" K disse, arrastando-o para fora do camarim. Então ficaram apenas Shuichi e Hiro na sala com os fãs que pareciam tão confusos que nem sabiam mais para onde olhar: para a porta escancarada, para Shuichi que agora proferia uma risada estranhamente maliciosa ou para Hiroshi, que parecia tão confuso quanto eles.

"Muahahaha... conseguimos! Bem que o K disse que ia conseguir isso pra mim!"

"O quê, Shindou-sama?" perguntaram todos os outros na sala, os fãs num japonês muito bem ensaiado (Nani Shindou-sama?).

Shuichi não respondeu. Apenas exclamou:

"Sigam-me, meu séquito! Por aqui!"

Hiro finalmente entendeu. Shuichi... estava raptando os fãs! Ok, vamos ser mais sutis. Estava convidando-os para tomar um _chá_.

"Vocês... ahm... tem certeza?"

"Hai haiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!" exclamaram todos quase num coro eufórico.

Os dois sorriram.

Mais tarde, no hotel, todos conversavam alegremente. O emburrado Fujisaki até acabou se animando brincando no teclado com os dois fãs que tocavam um pouco de teclado. A garota, o outro garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa e seu outro amigo conversavam alegremente com Hiro e Shuichi sobre coisas diversas, como técnica vocal, guitarras, contavam histórias de shows, trocavam experiências sobre os diferentes países.

"Vocês não tem neve aqui, né..." disse Shuu.

"Não..."

"Você não saber, Shuichi? Aqui ser um country tropical! É que hoje não estar muito hot o clima..."

"Precisamente..." começou Sakano, olhando seu medidor de temperatura no relógio (não me perguntem de onde eu tirei isso! Nem eu sei).

"Ah, mas que chato! É tão legal... Algum dia, quando vocês forem nos visitar, vocês poderão ver."

"Sério Nakano-sama?" disseram os fãs novamente num japonês ensaiado. Na verdade, estavam se comunicando pelo inglês de todos menos de Shuichi, que entendia as traduções e o pouco de japonês que os fãs sabiam, que era suficiente para uma conversa meramente inteligível.

Hiro olhou para K, mas o loiro estava entretido com os brigadeiros. Então sorriu e disse com ternura:

"É claro que sim. Vocês tem férias, certo? Vocês podem escrever para a N-G nessa data, e então acertaremos as coisas para isso." Fujisaki olhou para o colega como se o guitarrista estivesse prestes a cometer suicídio. Mas Hiro o ignorou. Porque estava provando para si mesmo de verdade agora... Que gostar das pessoas e ser querido podia ser tão bom... Se abrir e conhecer esses fãs fora tão divertido! Conceder-lhes essa felicidade de encontrar-se com uma banda que eles gostavam muito era um sentimento novo, mas estranhamente acolhedor. Porque no final, ali naquela sala... eram apenas pessoas. Amigos.

"É uma promesa." Disse Hiro, sorrindo levemente.

"Sim, é uma promessa..." disseram os fãs, sorrindo de uma maneira carinhosa e receptiva.

E não ia deixar que sua fama estragasse a maravilhosa amizade que tinha com Shuichi, todo o staff e seus novos amigos. Para Hiro, ele não passava de uma pessoa normal que estudara guitarra e se dedicara muito a isso. K virou-se e pensou exatamente a mesma coisa. Era uma questão de gostar do que faz, de ser você mesmo e se dedicar ao que ama. Isso é música, e ele admirava os músicos que ministrava por serem assim, um reflexo da música em si em alguns aspectos.

Shuichi, ao lembrar da neve, recordou-se do título do livro de Yuki. Quando o escritor partira no aeroporto, disse a Shuichi que não desse muito na vista quando fosse comprar o livro numa livraria especializada, pois com certeza repórteres o assediariam e criariam uma situação meio desagradável para o cantor. Afinal, é da mídia que estamos falando. Quando Shuichi pegou o livro e leu o título, entendeu. Lembrar daquelas letras prateadas na capa de papel lhe trazia uma felicidade tão maravilhosa e extasiante... Que mal podia esperar para rever Yuki e não precisar apenas falar com o namorado por telefone. Aquelas lindas palavras...

_A Neve só Sua._

* * *

- Como uma escritora brasileira, sempre quis escrever um trecho assim. Espero que não tenha ficado tão absurdo e eu tenha conseguido expressar o sentimento que expressa essa situação e essa cena na minha cabeça.

- Dica: a palavra Yuki pode ser escrevida com o kanji de neve, em japonês. Yuki quer dizer neve.

Ufa! E aí, gostaram? Desculpa a demora. É que aquela saga me esgotou um pouco Então, dei uma pausa para clarear as idéias sobre que linha ia seguir daqui pra frente na fic. Acho que a história vai ter um tom um pouco mais leve agora. Depois de capítulos tão densos, resolvi deixar um clima mais leve nesse cap. Mas não sei como vai sair os clima dos outros ainda.

Dessa vez não vai dar pra responder as reviews uma por uma porquê já ta tarde e eu preciso dormir... É sério, to morrendo de sono ¬¬' droga. Mas obrigada por todos os comentários e pessoas novas que começaram a comentar. É um grande estímulo para um autor! Obrigado! E quem se sentir a vontade dos fãs que não deixam review... Deixem e me façam sorrir mais uma vez por estar fazendo algo que também lhes faz sentir e sorrir!!!

Hoje eu tava muito inspirada pois vi um filme BL muito lindo... Mas deixo o comentário sobre o filme para uma outra oportunidade.


	14. Traduzir Os Sentimentos

Shuichi, por mais que tivesse se divertindo na turnê mundial, estava ansioso para chegar à sua terra natal

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 13_

Shuichi, por mais que tivesse se divertindo na turnê mundial, estava ansioso para chegar à sua terra natal. De qualquer modo, entender melhor o que as pessoas diziam era um bônus muito animador.

Ao chegar no hotel em Kyoto, Shuichi desempacotou as malas e olhou ao redor. Havia algo diferente naquele quarto...

...só havia uma cama.

Hiro encontrava-se no banheiro, lavando o rosto para em seguida retocar a maquiagem.

"Shuu, me passa o seu lápis de olho? Perdi o meu em Dublin..."

Mas Shuichi não estava ouvindo. Correu até a porta do banheiro e agarrou Hiro pelo braço, derrubando-o na cama. O outro riu, agarrou Shuichi pela cintura e começou a fazer cócegas no cantor. Shuichi começou a rir de maneira espalhafatosa, parecendo seriamente maníaco. Conseguindo respirar um pouco por alguns segundos, Shuichi aproveitou e revidou, fazendo Hiro contorcer-se e rir de maneira contida.

Realmente, estava fazendo-o sorrir... daquela maneira sincera e direta que só ele podia provocar. Shuichi era, afinal, seu melhor amigo!

Um carro buzinou lá fora, K gritou no andar de cima. Normal.

Yuki, em casa, organizava sua quase coleção de óculos escuros. Seu livro estava vendendo bem, por isso tinha tempo para relaxar e não se preocupar com trabalho. Pensava no que faria quando Shuichi voltasse. Faltavam-lhe idéias. Só conseguia pensar em coisas não inéditas. Por exemplo, levá-lo para jantar acarretaria em serem perseguidos por repórteres, e assim a lista ia continuando... Que droga! Pensou. Por quê eu consigo fazer isso nos meus livros? Meus personagens sempre conseguem! Se bem que... este último...

Seus personagens eram tão irreais para ele mesmo que ele conseguia conduzia suas ações com frieza. Porém, o protagonista deste último livro era um pouco mais real...

_Saí do trabalho, fui direto para casa. Liguei a televisão, dormi uns dez minutos. Acordei de sobressalto com o telefone tocando naquele tom monótono que estranhamente me fazia sentir calafrios. Atendi sonolento, quase não te entendi. Sim, era você, avisando que eu tinha esquecido a carteira na loja de flores. Obviamente, deixara-a lá de propósito, mas não conseguia admitir para mim mesmo tal fato. Peguei um casaco às pressas e corri pelas ruas até a loja, parando uma quadra antes para retomar o fôlego. Você estava lá, emanando aquela aura que me fazia sentir tranqüilo. Acabara ficando viciado naquela sensação, a ponto de fazer planos para voltar a ter a oportunidade de senti-la. Aquela sensação se parecia com a que se sente quando se está na chuva quente, sem se molhar, alcançando um nível plenos dos pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo ausentando-os por completo. _

_Agradeci a carteira, observei você me olhar durante alguns segundos, intrigada, e depois fechar a porta lentamente. Então nos despedimos, eu tentei sorrir. Vi você andando pela rua vazia, senti um pouco de aflição. Via sua silhueta longe, se distanciando, e não fazia nada. Porquê não conseguia retribuir seu sorriso? _

_Quando você virou a esquina, eu dei um passo à frente, quase conseguindo sair do lugar e sentir meu corpo te seguindo, mas parei por algum motivo. Voltei para casa._

...era como parte dele mesmo. Era a parte dele que se refletia naquele livro sore um homem que pensava estar vivo visitando o túmulo da pessoa que amava mas na verdade estava em coma, imaginando tudo isso.. Uma parte que, no fundo, queria que não existisse mais. Por isso, tentou concentrar-se no que faria para Shuichi quando este chegasse.

Eiri saiu e foi andar pelas ruas, procurando algo que o inspirasse. Acendeu um cigarro. Andar nas ruas era uma tarefa difícil, pois tinha que se "fantasiar" para não ser descoberto por fãs no meio do caminho. Desta vez havia escolhido uma roupa de garoto colegial, estilo despojado. Sentia-se meio estranho usando correntes, calça jeans e camisetas sobrepostas de maneira ousada, mas era m disfarce eficaz. O que mais lhe dava raiva era o fato de possuir tais peças de roupas a ponto de conseguir criar essa combinação. Resolveu não pensar nas roupas e concentrar-se em sua tarefa.

Passando por uma loja de _ofurôs_, pensou em comprar um, mas lembrou que já tinha um em casa. Fuçou lojas de DVDs e CDs, mas não tinha muita noção do gosto musical de Shuichi, sempre eclético e inesperado. Mas então tentou pensar em algo mais romântic... Ah, essa palavra não. Ta, vamos pensar em algo um pouco mais apropriado para dar ao cara chato que mora comigo. Isso, assim estava melhor. Roupas, acessórios, uma noite inesquecível (desistiu dessa depois de passar longos minutos na frente de uma vitrine qualquer, tendo flashbacks de _muitas _noites inesqecíveis, depois pensando que isso vinha junto com o pacote especial. Isso já era algo essencial!), viagem de novo não, jantar já estava descartado junto com cinema (era insuportável ir ao cinema com Shuichi. Ele não parava de falar!), culinária em casa era muito comum, hum... 'Droga! Nós moramos juntos! É tão difícil pensar em algo novo...'. Então, sentiu seu telefone virar e revirou os olhos ao pensar que teria que atender ao seu irmão.

"_moshi-moshi_, Tatuha... o que foi?"

" Nii-san!! Onde você ta?"

"Acha que vou te dizer? Você vai vir me encher o saco se eu disser." Eiri ouviu uma risada maldosa do outro lado do telefone.

"Adoro te frustrar, nii-chan. A-DO-RO!!"

Tatsuha pulou em seu pescoço, quase fazendo-o cair.

"Estava te observando divagar à algum tempo, querido. Está pensando no seu amor d cabelos cor-de-rosa? Diga-me!!"

"Cale a boca, estorvo." Eiri mordeu seu cigarro sem perceber.

'Então ele estava me observando! Maldito'. Mas estava sem idéias, então...

"Tatsuha, eu te odeio mais que tudo neste mundo."

"AH!! Nii-chan, não fala isso!"

Infalível.

"Te O-DE-IO, já falei."

"NI-CHANNNN!! O que eu faço pra você não me odiar?"

Realmente, infalível.

"Você tem que prometer que não vai contar nada pra ninguém do que eu vou te contar agora. E só vou fazer isso porque já estou de saco cheio de ter trabalho com isso."

Tatsuha pensou durante alguns minutos e respondeu com um sorriso amistoso:

"Ok. Faço o que você quiser."

Eiri virou-se de costas, encabulado, e falou com voz baixa:

"Estou tentando pensar em algo pra fazer pro Shuichi quando ele chegar de turnê. Mas eu não consigo pensar em nada que ele vá gostar e que não seja algo muito normal."

Tatsuha sorriu e abraçou o irmão por trás, só conseguindo um empurrão desajeitado como resposta. Realmente, adorava ver seu irmão sendo tão amistoso com ele. Sorte sua, nii-chan, pensou. Já tenho algo em mente. Só vai ser difícil fazer...

Puxou o irmão para perto e sussurrou algo em se ouvido com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Nem morto!! Não vou fazer isso nem ferrando!!"

"Você tem outra idéia?"

Eiri grunhiu e estendeu o celular.

"Ok, pode começar os preparativos. Mas se não der certo, a culpa é sua e dele."

"Nada disso, nii-chan. Ele vai fazer a parte dele muito bem, tenho certeza que vai. Agora, você só precisa treinar. E muito... hehe" sua risada era quase a de algém que está com um pouco de pena...

E realmente, Eiri cantava muito mal. Dava pena só de pensar nas horas que ele iria ter que passar estudando para cantar uma música composta por Ryuichi. Afinal, compor já era demais. Ryuichi compunha bem, e precisava de algo para cantar, algo inédito e... romântico. Essa era, infelizmente, a palavra.

Shuichi deitou-se ao lado de Hiro, puxando os cobertores para perto dos ombros.

"Ah! Nada como conseguir entender direito as perguntas dos entrevistadores!!"

"Você precisa estudar um pouco mais de inglês, Shuu."

"Mas... Você pode traduzir pra mim!" Shuichi disse, com uma voz manhosa. Hiro cruzou os braços, fazendo pose de bravo.

"Você é muito folgado, sabia? Por mais que saia que eu vou estar ao seu lado pra sempre, você não precisa abusar de mim! Não deixo. Vai estudar sim!"

Os olhos de Shuichi brilharam e ele agarrou o braço do amigo.

"Sério... Hiro?" seus olhos já lacrimejavam.

"Sério, vai ter que estudar!"

"Não isso, seu bobo!" disse, meio bravo meio rindo, puxando o braço do amigo.

"Vá dormir, Shuu. Você vai acabar com o corretivo se continuar com essas olheiras."

"Hirooo!"

"Oyasumi, Shuu-chan" disse Hiro, sorrindo ternamente. Shuichi sorriu de volta e enrolou-se nos cobertores.

Hiro apagou a luz e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro macio, olhando para o teto.

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Demorou mas veio! O Tatsuha ficou meio emo... mas tudo bem. Próximo capítulo termos um Eiri mal-humorado, um Shuichi eufórico e mais ceninhas kawaiis, tanto de Hiro e Shuu quanto de Tatsu-Eiri-Ryu, incluindo um bônus de Ryu-Tatsu e mais uma ceninha surpresa no final. Ah, devia parar de dar spoilers que eu nem sei se vou conseguir cumprir!! Então se eu não cumprir à rista as ceninhas, não fiquem bravos! É só uma linha de raciocínio que eu tenho agora._

_Reviews são bem vindas e incentivam_


	15. Com Minhas Próprias Forças

Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 15_

Eiri abriu a porta relutante, odiava quando interrompiam seu sono. Dessa vez até já sabia quem era. Seu irmão e aquele cantor esquisito e infantil. Droga!

"Bom dia Yuki-san!!" disse Ryuichi.

"Diga bom dia para o Kumagoro, Nii-chan!"

Eiri simplesmente olhou do coelho para o irmão, com um olhar de 'quero que os dois morram, seus imbecis... '. Depois xingou-se internamente: o coelho não é uma pessoa, bakayeroooo!!

Yuki sentou-se no sofá e acendeu um cigarro. Ignorando os outros dois, ligou a TV e começou a zapear pelos canais. Ryuichi pegou a estante musical de Shuichi que se encontrava no canto da sala e colocou algumas folhas de partitura, enquanto Tatuha se dirigia à tomada e...

"Não, seu idiota! Não desligu... PARE!" Eiri falou irritado. Tarde demais, Tatsuha já havia desligado a televisão.

"Olha, eu deixei vocês virem aqui, mas isso não significa que possam tomar conta da minha casa!"

"Yuki-san, foi você que pediu pra nós e pro Kumagoro pra ajudarmos com a música do Shuichiii!" disse, dando um risinho maroto ao final da frase.

"Tatsuha, que diabos você disse ao Sakuma-san? Eu nunca..."

"Dá m tempo, Eiri! Estamos tentando te ajudar."

Eiri calou-se e revirou os olhos.

E assim começou a aula de canto de Yuki Eiri, ministrada por Sakuma Ryuichi.

* * *

Shuichi acordou tarde, lá pelas 11 da manhã, com Hiro puxando seu cabelo. Abriu os olhos sonolento, aos poucos conseguindo focalizar os cabelos vermelhos do guitarrista que pendiam graciosamente. A voz distante do outro ecoou em sua cabeça.

"Vamos Shuu-chan!! Acorda. O K já veio mil vezes tentar te acordar, e você devia me agradecer por eu não tê-lo deixado dar um tiro na sua cabeça. Já tomei café. E por favor, vá tirar essa maquiagem do show de ontem, está parecendo que... Bom, deixa quieto. Só acorda, kawaii-san."

Shuichi sorriu vagamente e levantou-se devagar. Foi em direção ao banheiro e levou um susto. Realmente estava parecendo que tivera uma noite muito agitada, em todos os sentidos. Aquela maquiagem borrada e pesada em seu rosto precisava ser retirada e substituída por uma nova. Shuichi estava animado com seu dia de folga, e queria começa-lo com um bom banho de imersão.

Lá fora, K conversava com Hiro.

"Conseguiu acordar Shuichi? Ele já está taking a bath?"

"Já sim, senhor."

"Hey, não me chamar assim, Nakano-kun!" Hiro riu.

"É que você ta parecendo uma babá do Shuichi, K-san. É inevitável."

"Estar com ciúmes, Nakano-san?" K disse num tom insinuante. Hiro ficou levemente vermelho e, já por reflexo, jogou cabelo na cara com um movimento rápido de cabeça.

"Não, é claro que não! Só acho que..."

"Relax, senhor guitarrist! Eu estar brincando." K disse num tom suave.

Hiro aos poucos foi ficando menos encabulado e começou a retrucar com um pouco mais de astúcia. Essas horas que passavam juntos trocando represálias e conversando eram preciosas tanto para Hiro quanto para K, e na verdade nenhum dos dois pensava muito no que fazer depois. K olhava para os olhos de Hiro e, de alguma maneira, eles traziam ma mistura de tranqüilidade e firmeza que ele nunca sentira misturadas antes em ninguém. Intrigava-lhe a maneira como o guitarrista sorria, a maneira como ele arrumava os cabelos displicentemente com os dedos. Intrigava, prendia, extasiava.

Por mais que fosse algo passageiro, por mais que tivessem outras coisas os prendendo em outros lugares, era fácil conviver na presença um do outro. E isso era suficiente para criar uma atmosfera da qual nenhum deles estava conseguindo...

...se desvencilhar.

* * *

"Yuki-san, está desafinado! Cante direito! Não é possível que... Ah, deixa pra lá. Comece de novo da segunda linha do exercício."

Eiri sabia ler partituras. Afinal, já escrevera uma letra para Shuichi direto em baixo da partitura, e sua educação clássica e rígida provia esse tipo de conhecimento. Isso era uma preocupação a menos, pois era muito mais fácil ensinar-lhe como estudar quando eles não estivessem presentes.

Eiri estava realmente se esforçando, mas seus nervos estavam à flor da pele por Sakuma ficar criticando-o de maneira que não lhe agradava. Tatsuha jogava videogame, se divertindo com a pilha de jogos que ele não conhecia (sim, Shuichi tinha muitos jogos de videogame!). Ryuichi era um ótimo professor em termos de técnica vocal, e Eiri progrediu um bocado nas quatro horas que se passaram. Ao final da aula, Ryuichi juntou suas coisas e falou alto:

"Yuki-san, escreveu a letra para a música? Vou fazer a letra brilhar com uma música linda!" abraçando Kumagoro, o cantor fitava Yuki com um olhar fixo, esperando ansiosamente pela resposta.

Quando Ryuichi chegou a sua casa, e durante toda a aula, Yuki havia sentido uma coisa estranha. Agora descobrira o que era. Deixar Ryuichi escrever a música não era má idéia, mas... Não conseguia aceitar dentro de si que outra pessoa fizesse uma música para Shuichi se essa pessoa não era ele próprio. Certamente Shuichi adoraria uma música de Ryuichi, seu ídolo, mas... Eiri não conseguia lidar com o sentimento de dúvida que o assolaria: ele gostaria da música ou da letra? Obviamente, dos dois, logo se corrigiu. Mas... ele não queria que Shucihi gostasse de mais ningém. Então, como podia deixar que outro fizesse a música? Se não fosse ele, não seriam os sentimentos dele que estariam sendo transmitidos, e sim os de outra pessoa. _Era o seu sentimento. _E o que era música senão sentimentos? Queria demonstrar que o amava com todas as suas forças. Admitir isso não era fácil, mas... Queroa mostrar que era inteiro de Shucihi.

"Sakuma-san... Acho que eu quero escrever a música."

Ryuichi pareceu ofendido.

"Como assim? Mas o Tatsu-kun me prometeu que..."

"Chega. Eu vou escrever e pronto." Tatsuha interveio então:

"Mas Eiri, você já tinha concordado..."

"Desculpe Tatsuha, mas acho que você não devia se meter nessa conver..."

Foi demais.

"OK, NII-SAN! NÃO PEÇA MAIS NADA PARA MIM ENTÃO! O RYUICHI ESTAVA QUERENDO AJUDAR, MAS VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM VOCÊ!! FERRE-SE SOZINHO ENTÃO, YUKI-SAN!"

Eiri também não se conteu.

"SAIA DAQUI, SEU MOLEQE! NÃO ME ATRAPALHE!"

Tatsuha pegou Ryuichi pelo braço e saiu batendo a porta. Ao chegarem na rua na frente do apartamento, Tatsuha disse:

"Desculpa, Ryuichi-san, mas acho que não vai dar. Desculpa ter prometido pra você que..."

Mas Ryuichi o interrompeu, abraçando-o. Tatsuha ficou imóvel. Era certo que eles eram amigos a alguns meses, mas Tatsha nunca esperara afeto algum em troca de seus sentimentos. Só estar com Ryuichi já era mais do que suficiente para seus sentimentos serem supridos.

Suas mãos tremiam, e ele não sabia muito o que fazer. Ainda abraçando-o, Ryuichi falou baixinho:

"Sabe Tatsu-kun, acho que não ia conseguir escrever uma música com uma letra do Yuki pro Shuichi. Ele é um baka completo! Ele me pede pra escrever uma música, mas nem ao menos se dá ao trabalho de... Ele não pode me pedir isso! Como se atreve a me descartar assim? Como pode rejeitaruma... Eu... tenho... certeza que o Shuichi ia gostar... por que..." sua voz parecia triste, mas tentava esconder. Porém, esconder sentimentos não era seu forte, e logo começou a chorar baixinho, nunca deixando de abraçar Tatusha, qe refletia sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo enquanto digeria as palavras de seu irmão. Enfim, depois de uns cinco minutos com Ryuichi chorando ao seu ombro ele parou de pensar, já havia entendido os sentimentos de Eiri, pois pareciam-se, em seu âmago, com os seus, e as lágrimas de Ryuichi conseguiram despertar-lhe essa certeza. Abraçou-o e deixou seu coração dizer as palavras, enfim.

"Ele quer transmitir sés sentimentos pelo Shuichi sozinho, ele quer mostrar pro Shuichi-kun o quanto ele o ama da maneira completa e legítima, da mesma maneira..."

Hesitou por m momento, mas tomou coragem e disse em voz forte.

"Da mesma maneira que eu quero tentar te demonstrar, Sakuma Ryuichi. Quero demonstrar meu amor por inteiro, quero batalhar por você com minhas próprias forças."

* * *

_E aí pessoal? Realmente, esse capítulo me surpreendeu. Os personagens tomaram rumo próprio e sabotaram o meu roteiro (hehee, não que isso seja completamente ruim). Espero que isso seja um sinal de que a história está ficando mais e mais com cara de Gravi, que os personagens estão naturais e vivos. _

_Dessa vez foi rápido, né? Acabei me empolgando com toda essa história de música do Eiri e talz. Até a próxima então! Ah, não, espera aí. Até as rewies, né? _


	16. Dor, notas e 'sono'

Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 16_

Eiri jogou-se na cama e puxou os cabelos. Já fazia dois dias que ele havia decidido escrever a música de Shuichi sozinho, mas ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como escrever uma música, uma partitura, nada disso. Começava a se arrepender de ter desprezado a ajuda de Tatsuha e Ryuichi, mas ainda seguia com seu pensamento de que queria demonstrar seus sentimentos para Shuichi sozinho e de maneira original e própria. Nada lhe ocorria quando pensava em melodias e ritmos, música era algo que não vinha espontaneamente à sua mente.

Duas horas depois, às dez e meia da noite, nada havia acontecido em sua cabeça e a música ainda não estava pronta. Isso começou a angustiá-lo. 'O que eu faço agora? Que idéia idiota que eu fui ter...' mas ele não tinha outra idéia. Resolveu então ouvir os CDs de Shuichi para ver se tinha alguma inspiração musical – o garoto podia ser um fracasso com letrista, mas ele tinha que admitir que a música de seu namorado era mito boa. Mexer no armário do garoto não era algo quer ele fazia com freqüência, e ficou um pouco nervoso com a perspectiva. Da última vez deixara cair um monte de cintos e coisas como bichos de pelúcia e afins, levando uma bronca federal de seu ukezinho. Um sorriso apareceu inconscientemente em seus lábios ao lembrar do ocorrido.

Coragem, disse a si mesmo. Foi até o compartimento de Shuichi do armário embutido do lado esquerdo da cama e abriu. Metade das roupas tinha sido levada na viagem, por isso o armário estava com uma lotação _normal_. Fotos suas estavam espalhadas pela parede, fotos de Shuichi, pôsteres de Ryuichi... isso o aborreceu. Mas já estava meio acostumado com essa mania do namorado. Olhou incrédulo para a quantidade de roupas que Shuichi possuía e começou a fuçar nos cabides, lembrando de algumas das roupas com uma pontada de excitação... Shuichi era, digamos, criativo. Sentiu o cheiro de Shuichi ali, os perfumes amontoados num canto, mas... onde estavam os cd's, droga? Procurou então nas gavetas. Não achava de jeito nenhum! Mas ao abrir a última gaveta, viu um único caderno musical preenchido pela metade. Pensou em abri-lo, mas logo depois decidiu que isso era uma invasão de privacidade e não o fez. Começou a fechar a gaveta devagar, olhando para uma foto de Shuichi na porta esquerda do armário. Ele estava sorrindo... Era uma foto de um show. Música.

Que merda, que merda de música!!

Abriu a gaveta com força e tirou o caderno dali. Não devia estar fazendo isso! Droga! Ele vai ficar bravo! Será? Na verda... de...

Mas tudo parou quando ele entendeu o que ocorria naquele caderno.

* * *

Shuichi e Hiro conversavam no carro depois do show. Faltavam apenas duas quadras para o hotel, mas tinha muito trânsito e eles estavam a dez minutos no mesmo farol. K xingava alto em inglês e Hiro soltava umas risadinhas, pois era único que entendia as interjeições do americano.

"Já pensou, Hiro? Quando eu chegar em casa, vai ter latas de cerveja pelo apartamento inteiro..."

"Não reclama, seu mimadinho. Você tem alguém pra quem voltar." Hiro estava cansado, e essas palavras saíram sem pensar. Shuichi ficou atônito. Hiro logo percebeu a gafe que cometera e tentou consertar, não queria ficar fazendo relatório de sua briga com Ayaka para Shuichi.

"Sabe como é, meu irmão tá na Inglaterra com uma peça temporária em cartaz e meus pais... Bom, eu não moro mais com eles. Espero que o Yuu-chan arranje dinheiro lá e pare de sugar o meu."

Shuichi conhecia muito bem o amigo e sabia que ele estava tentando disfarçar, então fingiu que não tinha percebido. Mas sabia que Hiro não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso.

Só então, quando o silêncio se instalou, que os dois perceberam que K parara de xingar e dirigia quieto o carro.

K sabia que isso não duraria para sempre. Sabia que Hiroshi tinha uma garota o prendendo, que essa turnê, por mais que os separasse, não era o suficiente para tirá-lo de qualquer coisa que o prendia, mas na verdade ele não queria tirar Hiro de ninguém, apenas queria tê-lo. Era como se quisesse tê-lo mas não contra a vontade do guitarrista.

Ele queria que Hiro o quisesse. Por vontade própria, sem ser persuadido ou forçado, manipulado. Se Hiro não o quisesse por conta própria, ele não queria tê-lo. Ele queria que Hiro fosse feliz com ele. K não queria simplesmente ter Hiroshi. Se Hiro ainda amasse Ayaka, ele não queria tirá-lo dela com técnicas e persuasões. Ele...

...queria ser amado por Hiroshi. Nada menos que isso iria satisfazê-lo.

"Chegar no hotel, finally. Descer e ir dormir, nada de bagunça"

"Parece minha mãe, K-san!! Quero... ah! Vamos comemorar que o show foi maravilhoso! Vamos naquele bar perto daquela casa de shows, como se chamava? Ya, não... yu..."

"Não Shuu, sério, eu to meio cansado. Se quiser, vá com o pessoal, mas eu quero mesmo ir dormir..." Hiro retrucou com cuidado. Shuichi fez cara de amuado e acenou concordando.

"Tá bom, Hiro, mas amanhã vamos sair, ok?"

"Ok."

Ao entrar no hotel, Shuichi foi direto tomar um banho enquanto Hiro foi para a cobertura do prédio, a fim de se acalmar. Seus sentimentos quase que instintivos por K o atormentavam. Por mais que pensasse na carta de Ayaka, onde ela deixava meio que claro que ela tinha a intenção de terminar, meio que dizendo que isso já acontecera no dia de sua partida, não conseguia decidir-se se ainda gostava dela ou não. A única coisa insuportável era ter certeza do que sentia por K. Segurando-se na grade que o separava do grande nada que se estendia à sua frente, olhou para o céu sem estrelas e murmurou para si mesmo:

"Desculpe-me, Ayaka... Eu quis tanto ficar do seu lado... Eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando penso nele. Eu queria resolver as coisas antes com você."

À eira de lágrimas, completou a frase em sua mente: 'K, eu odeio ter certeza agora que eu gosto tanto assim de você..." Hiro segurava a grade com força, machucando os dedos. Pela primeira vez, a completa certeza de algo doía mais do que qualquer coisa. Amar K era um fato novo, indesejado e... doloroso.

Uma mão grande em seu ombro o fez levar um susto. Virou-se assustado sem largar uma mão da grade. K olhava-o com seriedade, quase inexpressivo. Falando então numa voz aparentemente calma que na verdade estava sendo exprimida neste tom com grande esforço. K falou então, em inglês, já que Hiro entendia a língua plenamente e já estava nervoso o suficiente para tentar falar corretamente em japonês:

"Você não disse que estava com sono? Vá dormir. Não quero fazer papel de babá, mas não pense que não sei o quanto você está estressado."

Hiro corou, mas isso não ficava aparente naquela escuridão. Franziu a testa e replicou de maneira ríspida:

"Como se fosse do se interesse. Eu não estou estressado, isso é coisa da sua cabeça. Já sou bem adulto para saber quando preciso dormir. Queria vir aqui e pronto, algum problema?"

K continuava aparentemente calmo aos olhos de Hiro, mas seus dentes cerravam-se de nervoso.

"Estou preocupado com alguém ao meu encargo, se você tiver uma recaída não pense que será só você que terá problemas. Você conhece Seguchi Tohma, não? Ele não deixaria algo assim passar."

Para Hiro, isso foi um golpe forte. Facada no peito, afundando com força, estilhaçando pele, ossos, nervos. Chega!

"Se é só isso que sou para você, um útil e rentável guitarrista, vá em frente! Me arraste até onde você quer! Quer que eu vá dormir? Venha então. Use de tudo que você tem de força. Mas não pense que vou te obedecer de boa vontade. Não faço as coisas para o _seu _bem."

K chorava por dentro. Dilacerar a pessoa que mais queria nesse mundo era a última coisa que queria, mas não queria se envolver com Hiro sem saber se ele o queria, não queria forçá-lo. E era exatamente isso que Hiro estava entendendo. Mas... entendia que era por trabalho, que era o que ele mesmo havia dito... AHHHHH!! K não entendia mais nada. Não se entendia mais, suas ações estavam todas embaralhadas. _Dever, desejo, posse, vontade, carinho, cuidado, preocupação, obrigação, dor, mentiras, verdades... _A única coisa que sabia era que amava Hiro e que isso o rompia cada vez que tentava de distanciar dele.

Hiro o fitava em tom desafiador, suas mãos tremiam segurando a grade. Sua sorte era que K não via suas lágrimas no escuro.

K andou devagar até Hiro e beijou-o com delicadeza, deixando o guitarrista atônito. Afastou-se depois de alguns segundos, virou-se.

Hiro tentou alcança-lo com a mão solta da grade, mas ele já estava longe demais. Ajoelhou-se.

Quando K desapareceu atrás da porta do elevador que se fechava, ele caiu de joelhos e agonizou. Aquilo era complicado.

* * *

Yuki fitou atônito o caderno em suas mãos. Na primeira página, havia uma partitura escrita com caneta roxa, que continuava nas próximas páginas, provavelmente. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foram as palavras acima da pauta. Ali estava a resposta para seu problema.

_Nome: Yume._

_Composto por: Bad Luck -_ _Shindou Shuichi, vocal. _

_Nota: espero que algum dia tenha coragem de pedir para o Yuki escrever a letra dessa música. Escrevi ela na primeira semana que passei na casa dele. Hiro, escreva as cifras pra mim? To com preguiçaaaaaaaa... ps: Hiro, mesmo depois de estar morando com ele a __**três**__ meses, eu não canso de lavar a louça pra ele. Que merda..."_

Yuki sorriu e levantou-se, indo direto para o computador. Droga. Vou ter que passar uns tempos lavando a louça...

* * *

E aí pessoal? Demorei muito? Ah, até que não, vai!

Fãs de carteirinha do Shuu, desculpem-me por ele não ter muita participação neste capítulo. No próximo ele aparece mais.

_**Tracklist:** An Café (muitas músicas já nem sei exatamente quais!!)_

_Three Days Grace – Running Away (parte do Hiro com o K)_


	17. Quero Ver Seu Sorriso

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 17_

**Ryuichi** acordou com o despertador em forma d Kumagoro que mandara K arranjar a uns anos atrás. Olhou para o lado e sorriu. Ao ver o corpo nu a seu lado, apenas coberto por lençóis finos, lembrou-se de como tudo isso chegara a este ponto. Seu Kumagoro de pelúcia situava-se entre os dois corpos, sorrindo para Ryuichi, que pegou nas mãos do coelhinho e falo baixinho:

"Não conte pra ninguém, hein Kuma-chan? Ah que vergonha... mas... foi tão incrível..."

Ao lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior sentiu um leve calor assaltando-o. Nunca havia sido amado com tanta intensidade. Nunca ser amado por alguém, ser tocado por alguém, se tornado um com alguém havia sido tão extasiante.

Sorriu. Finalmente encontrara alguém que o amava de verdade, isto é, que amava-o pelo que ele era, não por sua imagem de cantor famoso, estrela da música em um palco fotos. Aquilo com certeza não era uma ilusão.

E desde o momento em que Tatsuha se declarara ele percebeu o quanto o homem mais novo importava para ele.

"Kumagoro... ele é tão... tão..." e, dando um sorriso maroto, pulou em cima de Tatsuha, acordando-o com vivacidade.

"...sexy!!"

Tatsuha, pela primeira vez, não ficou mal-humorado ao ser acordado contra a vontade. Ele apenas sorriu. A parte boa é que, por mais que não estivesse dormindo, isso era um sonho para ele. E, melhor que em sonhos... era bem real.

* * *

**Shuichi **acordou e viu Hiro, deitado ao seu lado, ainda com a roupa do show. Quando Shuichi chegara no quarto na noite anterior ele já estava lá, de modo que o cantor apenas o cobriu com cobertores e deixou-o dormir.

Preocupado, Shuichi tentou acordá-lo. Já eram 11 da manhã e o guitarrista dormia profundamente. Ele não saia o que fazer. De repente, seu celular tocou. Era o toque de Yuki. Saiu para a varanda a fim de não acordar Hiro e atende o telefone.

"Bom dia, meu amor!"

"Bom dia Shuu. Hey, o que foi aquilo no show? Aquilo... Quem inventou aquela coisa ridícula?"

Yuki falava do _fanservice_ de Shuu com Hiro, aonde Shuichi rcebia um beijo de Hiro no pescolo enquanto ele passava os dedos pela guitarra de Hiro.

"Yuki! Haha... ficou com ciúme? Hiiii... Você sabe que é só _fanservice_, né amor? As fãs ficam doidinhas. Mas eu sou maluco só por você. E sabe de uma coisa? Podia te dar aquele beijo de um jeito que você não ia conseguir nem falar, muito menos reclamar... mmm..." terminou, com voz insinuante.

"Cale a boca, pirralho traidor. Deixe eu falar com o Nakano-kun, agora!"

"Yukiii! Eu já disse que é só _fanservice_!O Hiro não..."

"Baka, óbvio que não é sobre isso que eu vou falar com ele! Passe logo o telefon pro Nakano"

"Ele tá dormindo, não dá. Me conta, o que foi que você tanto quer falar com ele e não _comigo_?"

Yuki suspirou. Queria se livrar logo daquilo e ir continuar a letra da música de Shuichi. Ele odiava ser interrompido!

"Você, cale a boca e escute, então. E não comente pra ninguém além de Hiroshi, senão é capaz da imprensa encher o saco da sua banda." Disse sério.

"Yuki, é algo que... Hey, tem alguma coisa a ver com o porque de o Hiro estar tão esquisito? Por quê ele não acorda? Yuki! O que que..."

"Já falei pra ficar quieto, me deixe continuar. A única coisa que eu sei é que eu tenho que passar pra vocês o telefone da Ayaka Usami pra vocês. Ela me pediu."

Depois de ditar o número para Shuichi, Yuki continuou:

"Faz isso logo antes que eu fique louco."

"Como assim? Yuki, porquê você tá querendo se livrar disso tão... Sei lá, você ta estranho. Está trabalhando num livro novo?"

Yuki cerrou os dentes.

"Olha Shuichi, preste atenção. Não vou repetir..."

Respirou fundo.

"Eu..."

Pausa seguida de Shuichi quase tendo um ataque.

"...Sinto tanto a sua falta, Shuu." Yuki conclui, num tom sério.

Shuichi sentiu-se desabar. Seus joelhos ficaram fracos e ele chegou com eles ao chão frio.

"Yuki, eu..."

Mas Yuki já havia desligado.

"... eu te amo." Shuichi disse, sorrindo, enquanto ouvia o 'tuu,tuu,tuu...' do telefone. Lágrimas em seus olhos, sentiu-se simplesmente feliz demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Aquilo... era tão maravilhoso.

* * *

**Hiro **acordou às 3 e meia da tarde com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam inchados. Viu um papel com um número de celular ao seu lado e leu o bilhete de Shuu:

_Bom dia, Hiro! O Yuki ligou e pediu pra eu dar este telefone pra você. É da Ayaka-chan. Espero que vocês consigam resolver o que há de pendente... Quero te ver sorrir sem dúvidas denovo, Hiro-chan. Eu vou tirar a tarde pra pintar o cabelo, volto as cinco. Ah, se tivr tempo, experimente o ofurô que tem no banheiro da nossa suíte. É maravilhoso! Tem até hidro-massagem!'_

Hiro terminou de ler e sentiu um buraco no estômago. Ayaka. Todo aquele sofrimento de ontem veio à tona. K...

Não. Pare, Hiroshi! Pensou o guitarrista. A causa de tudo isso é sua própria indecisão. Tinha que resolver as coisas com Ayaka. Sem pensar em mais nada, ligou para o número:

"Boa tarde. Nakano-kun!" Aya atendeu com voz leve. A ligação estava com chiado e barulhenta. Hiro respirou fundou.

"Olá! Ayaka, eu..."

"Hiroshi, eu não posso falar muito, pois estou pegando um avião daqui a pouco. Vou para Londres cursar a faculdade."

Hiro não entendia!

"Mas... você... a sua família e tudo, e..."

"Quero viver minha vida, a _minha _vida. Conviver com você e com tudo isso me fez perceber que tempos que vivcer e correr atrás de nossos sonhos, construir algo digno de nossos seres. Construir nossa própria vida. E isso apenas nós próprios podemos fazer. Sabe que, quando quero uma coisa, luto muito por isso. Quero muito ser uma profissional, poder me sustentar, não depender de meus pais. Quero ser uma garota capaz. E quero que você entenda q este meu esclarecimento com mim mesma não seria possível sem você."

Hiro estava sem palavras.

"Ayaka, eu..." engoliu em seco.

"Não se preocupe. Eu..." ela começou mas foi interrompida por Hiro, que finalmente achou as palavras desntro de seu coração e falou com voz firme:

"Ayaka, acho que me desculpar não seria o suficiente, então apenas digo o que está no meu coração desde que te conheci. Isto não mudou: eu quero que você seja feliz. Quero isso do fundo do meu coração. Não importa a maneira, é isso que eu quero. Mesmo que eu não tenha sido capaz de fazê-lo até o fim, mesmo que..."

"Mesmo que não estejamos namorando, me sinto feliz em poder lhe dizer com segurança e sinceridade que você me fez feliz, Hiro. Você me mostrou, pelo seu jeito de ser, o rumo que eu não tinha coragem de tomar mas o que me faria feliz. Obrigada, Hiro... Eu nunca me senti tão livre, solta e... feliz."

Hiro, então, chorou. Pela primeira vez ouvira-a pronunciar seu nome daquela maneira e isto clareou, como achava que seria, seus sentimentos. Queria vê-la feliz. E ela havia dito seu nome na mesma frase em que dissera estar feliz... Ainda soluçando, ele disse:

"Obrigado, Ayaka..."

Do outro lado da linha, ela sorriu.

"Ah, e por falar nisso... vou fazer faculdade de moda! Posso ser a estilista da Bad Luck daqui a um tempo."

"Claro, querida..." Hiro disse, sorrindo.

Os dois entenderam-se perfeitamente. Desligaram o telefone sorrindo, sabendo que o fim não fora ruim. Os dois estavam satisfeitos. Hiro sentia-se livre, definira que queria vê-la sorrir acima de tudo. Ayaka encontrara seu objetivo real de vida. Os dois podiam começar uma nova vida, podiam ser felizes. Isso, no fim, era tudo o que importava.

Não sabiam como, como e onde exatamente. Mas estava ali, pertinho. E este sentimento de liberdade fez Hiro sorrir e ficar ali, depois de alguns minutos resolvendo aventurar-se no ofrô tão falado por Shucihi. Agora a única coisa que não consguia curar sozinho era o ferimento que havia sido aberto na noite anterior... Isso ainda o atormentava por mais que tentasse dissipar estes pensamentos.

* * *

**K**, em seu próprio quarto, terminava de arrumar as malas. No dia seguinte iriam partir de volta para Tóquio, a turnê terminara com sucesso. Sentado na cama, franziu as sombrancelhas, segurou o lençol abaixo de si com força e sentiu lágrimas quentes acumularem-se em seus olhos. Machucar Hiro havia sido muito mais doloroso do que qualquer coisa que já fizera. Parecia interminável... Ele se arrependeu de ter sido tão frio, mas perdera o controle... E aquele beijo fora tão inexplicável...

Tudo aquilo era inexplicável. Assim como o amor que sentia por Hiro... Era inexplicavelmente forte. Faria tudo que poderia. Viver sabendo que o machucara era impossível, mas viver sem nunca conseguir fazer as pazes era também inexplicavelmente impossível.

Viver sem Hiro seria impossível para ele.

_Consegui! Finalmente consegui. Os sentimentos de Hiro por Ayaka estavam confusos até para mim. Mas eles se definiram no ser de Hiroshi. Ele realmente sente algo forte por ela, e admiro a força que ele tem de conseguir separar amor de 'namoro' com amor de querer o bem da pessoa desconectado com o relacionamento. É muito difícil. Parabéns, Hiro! você é tão forte, admiro você do fundo od meu coração. Sério! Adoro esse personagem, e esta é a minha visão do Hiro. _

_No próximo capítulo, teremos_ _um flashback sincronizado (han? o que é isso? hahaha). _

_Obrigada pelas reviews... Elas me incentivam a escrever mais. Sério!_


	18. Ao seu lado

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 18_

"Vamos, Hiro! Já está na hora!"

Shuichi estava tão animado para a última noite deles antes de voltarem para Tóquio que sacudiu Hiro de seu sono pós-ofurô.

"Você passou quase o dia inteiro dormindo! Vamos, já são quase sete da noite. O K já está ficando maluco lá fora!"

Hiro sentiu o estômago afundar. A noite anterior ainda o deixava nervoso e confuso. Porém, resolvera que iria enfrentar qualquer coisa para proteger a felicidade que ele e Ayaka haviam estabelecido mesmo separados.

"Sério?" Hiro disse com ironia e levantou-se rápido.

"Ele pediu pra eu ver se estava tudo bem com você já que você passou a tarde aqui trancado. É claro que eu sabia de tudo isso e o porque de você estar aqui e talz, mas não queria dar relatório da sua vida pro K. Bom, não como se ele não soubesse de muita coisa já..."

Então até o Shuichi concorda comigo, pensou Hiro. Mas ele tinha algo em mente. Ele pensara sobre as atitudes de K até agora e fizera relações com as ações passadas do empresário. Alguma coisa estava errada naquela noite. E ao descobrir aquilo, teve quase certeza de que conseguiria resolver as coisas, pelo menos dentro dele mesmo.

"Estou indo então, vem comigo?" disse o guitarrista.

"Vou ligar pro Yuki pra resolver umas coisas pra quando eu voltar, então vá na frente que eu apareço daqui a uns 15 minutos, ok?"

Hiro se vestiu por inteiro, colocando uma calça jeans, uma camisa listada azul clara e branca aberta por cima de uma regata branca e saiu. Lá na porta estava K, olhando para um lado. Hiro apenas o fitou, e quando K virou-se para encará-lo ele sentiu o coração ater mais rápido. Ele ainda amava K, não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Então K falou, em inglês (muito nervoso para falar direito em japonês) numa voz fraca porém firme:

"Hiroshi, não há como eu me redimir pelas palavras que dirigi a você ontem, eu sei disso. Depois, mais tarde, percebi o tamanho do absurdo que falei, mas eu já falei, não é? Então, por favor, tente entender que..."

"Por mais que você tenha me beijado ontem, isso não quer dizer que..." Hiro começou

"Eu sei." confirmou K "afinal, além de Ayaka, é bem provável que seus sentimentos estejam longe de serem como os meus. Afinal, eu..."

Hiro o interrompeu: "Não estamos mais juntos. Eu e..."

"... eu te amo, Hiroshi. Talvez muito mais do que eu mesmo saiba."

Hiroshi sentiu a respiração parar, se coração quase parou de tamanho solavanco que deu: ouvir aquelas palavras de K o deixara completamente sem ar. Nunca sentira tal sensação, tal calor no corpo, tal arrepio percorrer-lhe o pescoço, tal tremor nas mãos. No corpo inteiro.

Hiro beijou K sem ao menos dar-se ao trabalho de tocar o outro, que logo encheu as mãos com os cabelos do guitarrista.

"Nunca mais julgue os meus sentimentos antes de me perguntar, Mr. K. Deixe-me tomar as minhas decisões. Não cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes. Então, senhor empresário, deixe-me beijá-lo até quando não puder mais, deixe-me fazer pelo menos uma escolha, por enquanto. Na verdade, _it's an order_."

K arregalou os olhos e sorriu, e no momento seguinte foi silenciado. Hiroshi o conhecia muito mais que ele próprio. Claude K. Winchester se arrependeria de seus erros por toda a sua vida, mas viveria para repará-los a fim de fazer Hiroshi feliz. Mesmo que um segundo significasse uma eternidade, ele viveria em função disso.

Uma nota, um acorde, um compasso, e então uma fermata que, pelo menos dentro de seu coração, se estenderia para sempre.

* * *

Yuki havia ensaiado o dia inteiro com Tohma a fim de aprender a música e conseguir cantá-la razoavelmente. Estava exausto. Tomou um banho, jantou, abriu uma garrafinha de cerveja. Shuichi chegaria amanhã.

Shuichi. Era apenas nisso que conseguia pensar. Tudo naquela casa o fazia lembrar do garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa que entrara em sua vida sem aviso, de maneira avassaladora. Então, Eiri lembrou-se daquela noite.

Shuichi não conseguia dormir. Ao seu lado, Hiro dormia profundamente, parecia estar tudo bem com ele agora. O cantor pegou o celular e começou a reler as mensagens de Eiri. Isso sempre o alegrava. Estava louco para ver Eiri no dia seguinte, e ao correr os olhos sobre aquela mensagem do dia daquele show, lembrou-se de como fora aquela noite quando chegara em casa.

Yuki parou de resistir. Andou cambaleante até a cama e jogou-se, enfiando o rosto nas mãos. Na escuridão, a única imagem que lhe vinha à cabeça era o de Shuichi entrando pela porta e saltando no seu colo. Shuichi estava com o cabelo preso naquela dia. _Droga, minhas mãos estão doendo de tanto digitar, pensou Yuki. Olhou para Shuichi, que beijava-o de leve. Yuki odiava admitir, mas o cantor o cativava de maneira descomunal. Seus beijos, suas mãos pequenas, seu corpo esbelto, sua voz relaxante e potente. Desejou que suas mãos agüentassem segurar o homem de cabelos cor-de-rosa à sua frente. Desejou conseguir segurar Shuichi, pegá-lo no colo, trazê-lo para mais perto. _

_Quando Shuichi o abraçou e o beijou de leve, Eiri retribuiu o beijo, colocando um pouco mais de pressão, erguendo Shucihi, que o abraçava, pelas pernas. O tremor em suas mãos e pulsos não era relevante. _

Então Shuichi se lembrou, murmurando: aquele beijo foi diferente.Shuichi deu-se conta de que estava todo encolhido na cama ao lado de Hiro. Lembrava daquele beijo longo e desesperadoramente perfeito... Yuki, naquele momento, não escondeu seus sentimentos, era um carinho completamente sem propósito, sem expectativa ou motivo além de puro amor. _O leve toque dos lábios do escritor faziam-no repetir palavras sem sentido, o toque de Yuki em sua cintura o fazia contorcer-se para mais perto._

Eiri jogou a cabeça para trás, não conseguindo manter seu corpo obedecendo aos comandos racionais. Amar o garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa inevitavelmente e não poder tê-lo em seus braços naquele momento, apenas lembrar dos mesmos momentos que - ele não sabia mas Shuichi estava naquele momento lembrando dos mesmos segundos -, doía tanto que a lembrança do garoto segurando-se com força a ele e beijando-o atinava reações de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo em seu corpo.

Ouviu, novamente como se fosse agora, o barulho que Shuichi fez ao bater a cabeça na parede naquele dia. _Nesse instante, ouviu em seguida a risada de Shuichi e riu junto, uma risada carinhosa de simples compartilhamento de sentimento. Era a primeira vez em anos que ria puramente de algo que não era ironia ou sarcasmo – percebeu que era tarde demais. Aquele sorriso não era nenhuma mentira. E isso era estranhamente... bom._

Shuichi, ao lembrar de quando bateu a cabeça, instintivamente levou a mão à mesma. O movimento brusco fez Hiro s mexer, Shuichi achou que o tinha acordado, mas suspirou aliviado ao perceber que o guitarrista havia apenas agido em reflexo durante o sono. Então continuou com seu _flashback._

_Yuki estava me olhando de cima, sua expressão séria, olhos quase fechados, a boca levemente aberta porém trêmula e contraída... _Yuki, eu te amo tanto, pensou Shuichi. Eu te amo mais que tudo, eu adoro quando você fica sério, amo quando estamos juntos e eu faço parte de sua vida... faço... parte de... ngh... você...

Yuki fechou os olhos. Estava surpreso com o fato de ter ficado tão ofegante só com uma lembrança._ Shuichi beijava seu pescoço. Eiri emitia gemidos graves ao sentir Shuichi. Era tão tê-lo ao seu lado tão perto, preenchê-lo, sentir-se parte dele. _Eiri já não conseguia mais se conter... quis pegar o celular e ligar para o cantor, ouvir sua voz... Ah, aquela voz... Aquela mesma voz que ecoava em seus ouvidos naquele momento, chamando seu nome. _Ouvindo Shuichi dizer seu nome, ergueu o cantor que estava deitado a fim de beijá-lo enquanto o tomava e sentia as mãos e a pele macia de Shuichi tocando-o com urgência, fazendo-o estremecer. As mãos de Shuichi se entrelaçavam nos cabelos loiros de Yuki. Abraçava o cantor pela cintura. Colocou uma mão em seu pescoço, num movimento desesperado para mantê-lo ali, para segurá-lo para sempre. Yuki adentrou seu cantor de cabelos cor-de-rosa enquanto segurava-o, tentando demonstrar num apelo mudo que o amava mais do que qualquer coisa..._

Shuichi suava só de lembrar daquele calor que os tomava naquele dia. Yuki estava com os cabelos bagunçados, com um olhar melancólico. Pensou em como se corpo já conhecia aqueles movimentos e ainda assim eles sempre eram surpreendentes. As palavras mesmo que ininteligíveis de Yuki eram adoráveis...

_Yuki começou a beijar os ombros de Shuichi com sutileza e habilidade, e isso fez o outro relaxar um pouco mais os músculos de todo o corpo, o que provocou um sorriso de Yuki, que agora beijava Shuichi em seu peito, arrancando leves exclamações do garoto. _

"_Yuki, eu te amo... Y-yu... ki..." _Shuichi lembrou de suas próprias palavras e sorriu quando se recordou da inesperada reação de Yuki. _O escritor o olhou, sorriu e o beijou, levantando seu corpo e envolvendo-o com ternura e firmeza ao mesmo tempo. Shuichi disse mais alto o nome 'Eiri' e em seguida segurou-se com as pernas em Yuki, mostrando que estava perto..._

_Yuki mordeu os lábios, também sentindo-se chegar ao limite. _

Eiri fechou os olhos ao lembrar e conteve um gemido grave pegando o telefone. Ele precisava...

Discou rápido com os dedos trêmulos e colocou o telefone ao lado de seu ouvido na cama. 'Droga, Shuichi! Atenda!" estava demorando... Ele precisava compartilhar aquela lembrança com Shuichi...!

Shuichi, trêmulo de excitação ao lembrar-se da expressão maravilhosa de Yuki completamente entregue, debruçou-se por cima de Hiro e apanhou o celular na cabeceira da cama. Atendeu o telefone ofegante e, mesmo antes de dizer alô, disse completamente tomado e espontaneamente "Yuki... ngh, você... eu q... ah..."

"Eu te amo, Shuichi" Yuki disse ofegante.

Neste momento, eles souberam que estavam tendo o mesmo _flashback._

"Eu também te amo, Eiri... Eu nunca vou cansar de te fazer feliz..."

Exatamente as frases que os dois disseram segundos antes de Shuichi e Yuki se entregarem completamente àquele momento de contato extremo e único.

_Se beijaram trêmulos enquanto se tornavam um só._

"Eiri..."

"Shuu..."

_O momento seguiu-se de ofegantes beijos e carinhos._

Depois de um pouco de tempo, Shuichi falou: "Yuki, na manhã depois daquilo você ainda estava me abraçando..."

"Acordamos abraçados sim, né... Seu cabelo cheirava ao meu perfume."

Shuichi pensou no cheiro de Yuki e foi correndo pegar a blusa do romancista com aquele cheiro único para abraça-la.

Yuki Eiri sorriu, afinal. Porque Shuichi estava ao seu lado.

* * *

_E aí, pessoal? A fic caminha para um fim, e eu precisava muito postar esta cena. Ela está escrita há muito tempo, a última noite antes do final da turnê... Espero que tenham gostado tanto dela quanto eu... Tenho tanto carinho por essa cena... _

_Resposta às reviews: obrigada a todos que estão comentando!! Eu me sinto tão feliz em saber que faço leitores se emocionarem e sorrirem ao apertarem o botão de desligar o PC, sabendo que faço leitores felizes!! Quando leio uma fic e me apaixono por ela, fico imaginando como vocês se sentem... é uma grande honra!!_

_Bom, esclarescimentos: no mangá, o K fala daquele jeito erradinho mesmo kawaiii é pra demonstrar que o japonês dele é erradinho e meio misturado com o inglês. Estou feliz que vocês estão gostando do pairing KxHiro, minha próxima fic é uma continuação desta, com foco neles dois. _

**Tracklist:**

.The Seventh night Unplugged album

.Love Letter album

All by _**Gackt.**_


	19. Até o amanhecer

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 19_

"Hiro, me dá um pouco desse chocolate?"

Shuichi disse alegremente na cadeira ao lado de Hiro.

"Não sei porque você gosta tanto de chocolate de avião. É horrível, pode ficar." Disse Hiro, passando o chocolate para o amigo.

Finalmente a Bad Luck estava voltando para Tóquio. A turnê havia sido um sucesso, tanto no mundo financeiro, empresarial e musical. Tohma estava muito feliz com os resultados, assim como K e a própria Bad Luck. Porém todos estavam exaustos e voltar para casa significava pelo menos um pouco para cada um deles.

Ao pousarem no aeroporto de Narita, dirigiram-se até a entrada do aeroporto para pegarem táxis, mas saiam que muitos fãs e repórteres estariam esperando-os ali. Responderam algumas perguntas e logo K dispersou o pessoal mais insistente, abrindo caminho até os carros, onde embarcou junto com Hiro em um táxi.

"K, mas..."

"No problem. A segurança da banda não sou só eu, você sabia, né?"

"Claro que sim, mas..."

"Os vinte seguranças à nossa volta estão bem preparados. Agora, deixe-me passar algum tempo com você..."

"_20?_ Como assim? Eu só vejo 13 na maioria das vezes e..."

"É verdade. O rsto... fica sendo um segredinho nosso, ok?"

Então era isso. K colocara seguranças _escondidos _ou _disfarçados_! Era até irritante o quanto ele era bom nesse negócio. Hiro fitou o homem ao seu lado e sorriu discretamente.

* * *

Shuichi entrou no táxi e o segurança no banco da frente indicou as ruas até chegar no apartamento do cantor. Descendo do carro já ofegante, Shuichi pegou suas três malas.

"Não quer ajuda, senhor?" o taxista e o segurança proferiram ao mesmo tempo vendo o desajeitado garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa tentar carregar aqueles trambolhos imensos ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu agradeço, mas quero mesmo chegar em casa logo e sem... Ah, deixa quieto. Valeu aí!" e foi logo até o elevador de serviço. Queria ver Yuki o mais rápido possível... Ligou para o escritor para avisar que estava chegando mas ninguém atendeu o celular. Ligou em casa. Nada. Ligou denovo... chegou. O elevador chegou. Procurou a chave... onde estava? Abriu a primeira mala. Suas mãos tremiam. Onde estava Yuki? Era domingo, ele não podia estar na editora, nem no médico, nada!

"Yuki!!! Onde está você! YUKI!"

_bang!_ Shucihi ouviu um barulho de algo batendo em madeira. Agora sim estava nervoso.

Ouviu o barulho do trinco sendo violentamente manuseado e...

"Que droga, pirralho! Você me fez tropeçar, levei um susto com essa sua gritaria! Eu já estava indo abrir a porta e..."

Nas foi silenciado por um beijo violento e avassalador. Jogado ao chão, Yuki conseguiu fechar a porta com um pontapé logo inverteu as posições, deixando seu uke em baixo dele.

Ofegante, segurou os cabelos do cantor com uma mão e segurou uma das pernas do cantor, erguendo-o e o carregando no colo até o quarto dos dois.

"Yuki, o que você está fazendo?" disse Shu meio rindo.

Yuki nada respondeu. Depositou o cantor no chão e sentou-se no batente da janela fechada à direita da cama.

Pegou o controle remoto do som do quarto e disse para Shuichi:

"Você... ah, só nçao me interrompa, está bem? Já estou bem nerv... tsc!"

Yuki apertou o botão de _play_. Um violão eximiamente tocado soou. Shuichi estava confuso, recostado nos próprios braços atrás de si e com as pernas abertas dobradas no chão. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Estava prestes a falar quanto ouviu Yuki respirar forte e abrir levemente a boca...

_Abra a janela de madrugada  
__E sinta o vento que entra levemente  
__Segure minha mão de leve  
__Com certeza meus olhos estarão cerrados  
__Pois o vento que entra  
__É como a última respiração.  
__Antes..._

_Não vá com o vento,  
__Segure minha mão.  
__Entre pela minha janela mais uma vez,  
__E fique até o sol entrar  
__pelas frestas da janela.  
__Quando amanhecer,  
__eu ainda segurarei a sua mão._

_As estações passam  
__A janela continua aberta.  
__Com frio, como dor,  
__Quentinho, aconchegante,  
__Sorrindo ou arfante.  
__Eu nunca pretendo fechar esta janela  
__Por onde você entrou._

_Me mate com o frio do vento,  
__Me faça respirar com lábios trêmulos,  
__Preencher de algo...  
__Assim._

_Não vá com o vento,  
__Segure minha mão.  
__Entre pela minha janela mais uma vez,  
__E fique até o sol entrar  
__pelas frestas da janela.  
__E até ele raiar milhões de vezes,  
__Quando amanhecer,  
__eu ainda estarei te segurando._

Yuki virou o rosto, corando um pouco. Continuou imóvel ali sentado, o último acorde do violão ao fundo soou.

Shuichi enxugou inutilmente o rosto encharcado de lágrimas e levantou-se cambaleante.

Abraçou Yuki com força, beijando-o com ternura.

"Deixe-me te segurar também... eu te amo.'

Yuki sorriu internamente.

"Okaeri, Shuichi"

"Tadaima..."

* * *

_[N.A.: __ se diz **tadaima **quando se chega ao lar, e **okaeri**__ é dito pela pessoa que espera a outra que está chegando em casa.]_

_Olá pessoal! Desculpem-me por o capítulo ter sido curto... Mas achei que ficava com mais impacto assim. Antes do dia 4 de janeiro postarei o último capítulo... Sim, finalmente chegamos ao final. Mas esta fic terá uma continuação com outro foco, com outro nome e talz. A saga da turnê e do retorno está acabando... Mas, por favor, guardem as belas lembranças dessa fic. Tornem-na uma bela memória..._

_Um beijo a todos e obrigado por tudo, reviwers, amigos e todas as pessoas que me dão força. Hontoni... arigatou^^!!!_


	20. Estarei em todo o mundo ao seu lado

**Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado**

_Capítulo 20_

Shuichi saiu da cama de fininho para não acordar Yuki e foi à cozinha. Tomou um suco de morango com leite e foi fuçar no seu armário. É... o caderno não estava lá. Shuichi sentia-se tão feliz que não conseguia ficar na cama, parado, dormindo. Ele era do tipo que quando está feliz quer fazer qualquer coisa menos ficar dormindo.

Ao ver sua grande mala no chão da sala, Shuichi resolveu abri-la e separar os presentes que tinha trazido para os amigos e família. Depois de travar uma atalha interminável com o zíper e o cadeado, o cantor conseguiu abrir a mala e começou a tirar as coisas, achando os presentes em meio às roupas, acessórios e revistas.

Para Ryuichi, trouxera muitos potes de brigadeiro em lata do Brasil. O de verdade era muito melhor, mas não podia trazer brigadeiros enroladinhos numa mala lá do Brasil sem estragá-los. Para sua irmã, trouxera o mais novo exemplar do livro de Yuki autografado pelo próprio. Ela iria pirar de vez... Colocar o livro no formol, sei lá, numa câmara com ar condicionado que nem aquelas em museus. Para sua mãe e para seu pai trouxera canecas estampadas que comprara em NY, além de maravilhosos enfeites de natal que encontrara na Irlanda. Sua mãe adorava o natal. Na verdade, Shuichi sentia um pouco de falta dos natais em sua casa, com peru e tudo, como na tradição ocidental. Mesmo sem ter significado mito profundo, a árvore e todos aqueles apetrechos e manias trazia um ar leve e aconchegante que ele gostava. Quem sabe um dia convencia Yuki, seu Yuki... a ir com ele... Pois ele não queria passar o natal sem seu escritor. Por falar em natal, ele já comprara o presente de natal de Hiro antecipadamente.

Foi abrindo as outras coisas, tirando tudo do lugar. Bom, depois ia ter que guardar tudo mesmo no armário... Um pouco de bagunça fazia bem (até que Yuki visse, mas isso já era normal) para a cabeça.

* * *

Suguru chegou em casa satisfeito e cansado. Afinal, nunca imaginara que chegaria tão longe como tecladista. Por mais que ainda tivesse um semestre do colégio para terminar, o garoto já havia se decidido quanto a se tornar um músico profissional pelo resto de sua vida. Por mais que escolher a música a algo mais convencional fosse algo ousado, Suguru, por mais que tivesse sido criado numa família conservadora, tinha certeza de que o mais importante era fazer o que gostava...

Caminhou em direção à porta e apertou a campainha, ouvindo passos atrás da porta e a voz de seu pai. Enfim, um lugar além do palco onde podia relaxar...

* * *

Hiro e K desceram do carro em frente ao apartamento de Hiro.

"Bom, acho que vou guardar minhas coisas... Vamos sair pra comer alguma coisa depois? É que não tem nada pra comer em casa..."

K sorriu tenso.

"Hum... pode ser."

Hiro percebeu o estado do outro e disse cauteloso:

"Está tudo bem, K? O que..."

"Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Hiroshi."

"Hum." Hiro tirou a franja do rosto.

"Eu preciso ir à NY por cinco dias para ver o Michael, eu prometi a ele. Eu esqueci de te contar... Desculpa... Nós... está tudo bem, não é nada assim, mas..." K estava tenso.

Hiro percebeu e subitamente o abraçou com força. Sorriu levemente, cheirando os cabelos do outro.

"Eu não vou fugir, K. Quando você voltar, vem aqui em casa e me traz alguns ingredientes legais lá de NY pro almoço, tá? Aí a gente almoça junto. Você vai ver o que uns anos morando sozinho faz com um guitarrista!"

"Sério? Você cozinha?" K disse, mas na verdade só o que queria era beijar e abraçar desesperadamente o outro.

Hiro respondeu sorrindo à pergunta do outro.

"Eu... você sabe, né? Eu te amo..."

"Hum..." Hiro o abraçou de novo, beijando de leve sua orelha. "também te amo."

* * *

Shuichi começou a mexer na mala procurando um dos milhões de presentes que comprara para Yuki, no caso um brinco, quando sentiu ma mão agarrar a parte do ombro de seu pijama cor-de-rosa. Olhou para cima.

"Vem..."

"Ahn? Ah, desculpa... eu já arrumo a bagunça... espera só eu achar..."

Mas não teve tempo de terminar. Yuki abaixou-se sonolento e o pegou, colocando-o nos ombros, deixando o pequeno cantor pendurado.

"Vem dormir mais um pouco comigo..."

Shuichi, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se muito, muito feliz em ir dormir, só mais um pouquinho...

* * *

É isso, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado. Depois de todo esse tempo, meu carinho pela fic só aumentou, então... Como disse da última vez, espero que essa fic se torne uma lembrança boa para todos vocês. Por favor, guardem-na com carinho na sua memória.

Sobre o suco de morango com leite, comprei um na Liberdade ontem, veio do Japão... E estou bebendo enquanto escrevo o capítulo. Muito bom^^

Sobre a _tracklist_ deste capítulo: músicas do _Gackt_.

Já ne^^ até a próxima!


End file.
